<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT Oneshots, Drabbles and requests by GreekGeek100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570202">MCYT Oneshots, Drabbles and requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek100/pseuds/GreekGeek100'>GreekGeek100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We love them Block Men [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Origins SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author will still make them evil though, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Drowning, Floris | Fundy is a Furry, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Roleswap, Slight Cannibalism, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit is a Furry, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), dream team, im bad at tags lol, muffinteers - Freeform, racooninnit, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek100/pseuds/GreekGeek100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots<br/>I will be taking requests!<br/>I will also edit the tags as this goes on!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Micheal, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We love them Block Men [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I will be taking any requests, as long as they do not involve those below<br/>
Smut<br/>
xreader<br/>
familyxfamily</p>
<p>I will do:<br/>
Angst<br/>
fluff<br/>
AUs<br/>
Harems (as long as its not sexual)<br/>
ships<br/>
anything cute<br/>
gore</p>
<p>I will write kissing and such and imply Smut, but i wont actually write the smut part</p>
<p>I will be sure to tell you if i am not comfortable writing any suggestions you put!</p>
<p>* on a chapter means inspired by other works<br/>
# on a chapter means requested<br/>
~ on a chapter means original idea<br/>
Multiple (Ex. * ~) means it was inspired but original at the same time, or any other
&lt;3</p>
<p>~This does not connect with the story, or my account, but my friends and i have created a discord for multifandoms. Its for fun, fandoms and many more! You can share art, talk about fandoms, share fanart/normal art, share fanfics you wrote/fanfics you loved to read and want to share or just hang out!<br/>
Make sure to check out the welcome-pls-read channel first if you do join!<br/>
https://discord.gg/SnmhrdFmWG<br/>
&lt;3~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shallow ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy drowns</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky looked so beautiful.  </p><p>The star sparkled, millions of them all sprinkled through the sky.  </p><p>They speak to him. </p><p>Thousands of souls all stuck in the night sky, and soon he would join them.  </p><p>Tommy smiled as he plummeted towards the sea. Air rushing past him as he neared the freezing depths below.  </p><p>The air he had was knocked out of him as he hit the water.  </p><p>He tried to get more, but instead water entered his lungs. </p><p>He coughed, trying to get it out. It was useless though, the water stayed in his lungs.  </p><p>Tommy always though he would have a cool death. Die a hero in battle. Become important enough to be poisoned.  </p><p>Instead, he was drowning in exile.  </p><p>Alone. </p><p>Everyone hated him.  </p><p>They would most likely not care that he was dead.  </p><p>As much as he hated that though, he was satisfied to know they would be happy. </p><p>Those were his wishes.  </p><p>For them to be happy, even if he were not there to witness it.  </p><p>Those were his last thoughts as the frigid depths swallowed him whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phoenix ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phoenixs are rare, and Tommy happens to be one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last thing today, i promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago there were only humans roaming the earth.  </p><p>Until some of those people showed animal characteristics.  </p><p>Those oddities were hunted and killed. Sometimes kept as pets for the richest. </p><p>Centuries went by before that changed.  </p><p>The Hybrids were accepted as people. </p><p>There were still people against the change, so hybrid hunts and experimentations till happened.  </p><p>Even though they are illegal.  </p><p>Some of the hybrids went near extinction.  </p><p>Phoenixes were nearly wiped out, leaving them the rarest hybrid ever.  </p><p>Their tears held healing properties, they can control fire and cannot die easily.  </p><p>Scientist took them and tortured them, hoping to learn the phoenix secret. </p><p>Soon enough they were gone, leaving only one behind.  </p><p>Tommys parents shortly after he was born. </p><p>Hybrid hunters found out he was a phoenix and killed them, taking him to the facility.  </p><p>They raised him there for sixteen years. </p><p>They taught him how to read, write, talk and anything a child his age would know. </p><p>They also killed him over and over, taking the tears he shed.  </p><p>He had never seen the outdoors and longed to see it all for himself. </p><p>But he was never allowed out.  </p><p>It was 24 hours before his 16th birthday that he saw a new face. </p><p>He had a stripped bucket hat on, as well as a robe.  </p><p>Tommy found that out of the ordinary, because all the scientists wore safety goggles and white lab coats.  </p><p>And human. </p><p>The scientists were human. </p><p>The strange man was not, the large black wings adorned on his back proof of that.  </p><p>The man was staring at him from afar, watching the scientists do their tests. </p><p>He was nearly caught when he gasped in horror.  </p><p>The scientist had impaled Tommys chest with a pole.  </p><p>The man's eyes were wide, a hand covering his mouth. </p><p>Tommy fell, legs unable to support himself anymore. </p><p>He watched the man creep away, horror still etched on his face.  </p><p>Spots danced in his vision, and then everything went black. </p><p>He woke hours later. </p><p>Approximately four hours before he turned 16. </p><p>He was in his holding cell; the scientists must have brought him back.  </p><p>They usually did that whenever he died before he could return himself.  </p><p>He sat up, wincing at the dull pain where the pole had been. </p><p>He stood, legs like led.  </p><p>The slot where his food was usually put through was empty.  </p><p>They must be starving me again. </p><p>It would be terrifying to see him like this, not a care whether he dies or lives. </p><p>What a sad sight indeed. </p><p>Its three and a half hours later when he realizes something is wrong. </p><p>Every year on his birthday, a scientist comes in and hands him a book. </p><p>It should have been hours ago.  </p><p>And the fact that he can hear explosions proves something is wrong. </p><p>The loud bangs as they detonate is soothing. </p><p>It surprises him. </p><p>And the bangs get closer and closer. </p><p>And the door flies open.  </p><p>Bucket hat man was back. </p><p>He grabbed Tommys arm and pulled him away. </p><p>Soon they were out of the facility, and that’s when tommy realized it. </p><p>0 more minutes until he turned 16. </p><p>He was free 16 years after he was captured. </p><p>And he felt good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cursed ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki is cursed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im gonna try to get a chapter of this everyday, but i may skip a few days because of personal life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki is cursed. </p><p>Her mother is a mermaid, who can never get out of water. </p><p>Her father is an enderman, who can never be in water. </p><p>Her brother, Ranboo, takes after their father more. </p><p>Niki is unlucky and takes after both. </p><p>The water burns her, but if she gets out of it, she suffocates. </p><p>Water to her feels like getting lemon juice in a cut. </p><p>Painful, but it will not kill her. </p><p>Then her sister was born. </p><p>Sally took after their mother in every way. </p><p>For years Niki hated her siblings for what they took from her. </p><p>But she still loved them at the same time. </p><p>Eventually she met someone like her. </p><p>Wilbur was a ghost, cursed to never see the sun. </p><p>They spent years as friends under the water. </p><p>And then Sally met Wilbur. </p><p>They looked at each other with such love. </p><p>Niki felt betrayal, and jealousy. </p><p>And then Fundy was born. </p><p>Her nephew and the son of the man she loved. </p><p>Wilbur was overjoyed, but sally was not. </p><p>She abandoned her family, swimming to the furthest part of the ocean. </p><p>Seeing the heartbreak in Wilbur's eyes broke her own heart. </p><p>And so, she comforted him. </p><p>Fundy was adorable, but he was not fish or Ghost. </p><p>Instead, he was a fox, a fox that could breathe underwater and turn invisible. </p><p>They learned that the hard way. </p><p>And so, Niki stayed with the two, promising to be a mother to the child that was never really hers. </p><p>And she was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tik Tok ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream goes insane in prison</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk what i was doing for this one<br/>I find that i can write a oneshot in half an hour without much dialogue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The only comfort Dream had was </span>
  <span>counting</span>
  <span> each Tik.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How long has it been since anyone had </span>
  <span>visited</span>
  <span> him?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Too many </span>
  <span>tiks</span>
  <span> to </span>
  <span>remember</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was going to throw the clock into the lava soon, he could feel his sanity leaving him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt satisfied to watch the pieces burn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His sanity must really be gone, he can still hear the </span>
  <span>tiks</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He missed his family.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mother, Puffy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His brother, Tubbo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He even missed his father, Schlatt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two that are living </span>
  <span>hated</span>
  <span> him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Would his father hate him </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was blood </span>
  <span>everywhere</span>
  <span> now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blood and chunks the hair he had pulled out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, </span>
  <span>he had finally lost himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How happy would everyone be if he ended it himself?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It burned</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He expected it to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To</span>
  <span>k</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lava is liquid fire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tik</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tok</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Dream tried to </span>
  <span>swim</span>
  <span> in lava&gt;</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tik </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tok</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos help motivate me to write more, so please leave some if you liked this!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost but found #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zombie apocalypse Sbi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I speedran this lol<br/>This was a request by stuckinahole_69<br/>Thank you for the request!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 30th 2014, 11:55 PM<br/>
“Only five more minutes until New Years!” Ten year old Tommy Watson exclaimed. This was the first year his father let him stay up the entire time. It’s showed that he was finally a Big Man!<br/>
Wilbur couldn’t help but laugh at his little brothers antics. The boy had been waiting for this moment for years.<br/>
Wilbur was startled out of his trance when Tommy suddenly yelled “HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”<br/>
Yeah, this year is going to be great.</p><p>January 5th 2015, 12:04 PM<br/>
This year is not going to be good.<br/>
Some scientist in America created a serum that was supposed to cure some big disease. Instead it turned the subject into a flesh eating monster. Whenever the infected bit a non infected, they turned into an infected as well.<br/>
If they weren’t already dead.<br/>
Wilbur and his family were all separated when it happened. A hoard of the flesh eating monsters took over the town they lived in. Wilbur, Techno and Phil were able to reunite and get away.<br/>
But they couldn’t get Tommy in time.<br/>
The monsters took over the school that The boy went to, and most of the children and teachers in it didn’t survive.<br/>
There was no hope that Tommy could have survived.</p><p>April 9th 2020, 8:23 PM<br/>
Tommy would be 16 today.<br/>
But he would never actually be 16.<br/>
Even if he had survived 6 years ago, there’s no way he would have survived all those years alone.<br/>
Phil had been distraught for the first few months. He’d lost his youngest son, why wouldn’t he be?<br/>
Techno spent the first few years focusing on learning to fight. He wasn’t able to protect his little brother, but at least he could protect everyone else now.<br/>
Wilbur created songs, and put memories of his little brother into them.<br/>
Two years after the apocalypse started they met a group that called themselves L’manburg. They let the Watsons into their group, and soon they became one big family.<br/>
The group first learned about Tommy when the boy was supposed to turn thirteen.<br/>
They were all sitting around the campfire that night. Wilbur had been singing a song for the group when he mentioned ‘Theseus’.<br/>
What made them ask about that name was Phil flinching and Techno looking up suddenly.<br/>
“Who’s Theseus?” Ranboo, a fourteen year old had asked.<br/>
Wilbur looked down.<br/>
“He was my- out little brother.” Techno was the one to say that.<br/>
Phil was near tears. “He would be thirteen today.”<br/>
For the next three years they told the group all about Tommy.<br/>
Soon they thought of the boy as the little brother they never knew.</p><p>August 17th, 9:45 AM<br/>
Wilbur, Techno and Phil had gone hunting, and so Dream was left in charge.<br/>
Everything was going great, until someone fell from a tree over their camp.<br/>
He was a child, 15 or 16 years old.<br/>
Blonde hair, sky blue eyes. If anyone had been paying close attention they would notice he looked like Phil.<br/>
But nobody was paying close attention.<br/>
“Who are you?” Jschlatt had snarled at the boy. “Are you here to spy on us? Steal our resources?”<br/>
The boy started swearing at the group around him.<br/>
And so now he was locked up in ‘Pandora’s vault’. Really it’s just a small cave that Sam created.<br/>
Now they have to wait for the Watsons to return.</p><p>August 17th 2020, 3:35 PM<br/>
After nearly six hours of hunting they returned.<br/>
They were surprised when they found the entire group in front of the vault, to say the least.<br/>
And Dream started explaining about what happened.<br/>
And so Phil went in to talk to the boy, telling everyone to stay out.<br/>
The boy was sitting in the corner, rocking himself back and forth, tears gathering in his eyes.<br/>
That broke Phil’s heart.<br/>
“Hello?” The boy startled, unaware he was no longer alone. “My names Phil, what’s yours?”<br/>
“Tommy, the biggest man of them all!” The boy, Tommy, was trying to cover up the fact he almost started crying.<br/>
And Phil was reminded of his youngest son once more.<br/>
“And what’s your last name Tommy?” Phil could see the uncertainty in Tommy’s eyes.<br/>
Finally the boy caved. “Watson, why?”<br/>
Phil froze.<br/>
Theseus ‘Tommy’ Watson was his son, but he had died years ago, hadn’t he?<br/>
Tommy was staring at Phil, surprised at his reaction.<br/>
“Theseus?” Tommy’s eyes widened. And the boy seemed to connect the dots.<br/>
“Dad?” Phil could see the tears stream down his face.<br/>
And then the boy barrelled into his father.<br/>
Both were crying now.<br/>
“I thought you died!” Tommy sounded so desperate. “Please tell me this is real!”<br/>
Phil nodded, cascading his hand through his sons hair.<br/>
“I’m real mate, I promise.” Phil was smiling now.<br/>
And so they stood in each other’s embrace for a few moments longer.<br/>
“What about Techno and Wilbur? They still alive?”<br/>
Phil nodded.<br/>
Tommy gave a sigh of relief.</p><p>August 17th 2020, 5:03 PM<br/>
Phil had been in there for a few hours.<br/>
Wilbur was getting worried.<br/>
As if he was summoned but his sons thought, the man walked out of the cave.<br/>
Phil gestured for the group to crowd around him.<br/>
“He’s not a threat.” Wilbur could see the joy in his fathers eyes.<br/>
And Phil could see the question in his sons eyes.<br/>
“It’s Tommy.” The man said. “Theseus.”<br/>
And Wilburs world froze.<br/>
His baby brother was alive?<br/>
And soon he found himself hugging said boy in the vault, Techno right next to him.<br/>
“Wilby? Techno?” The boy really was his brother.<br/>
Soon Phil joined in on the hug.<br/>
And the family was happy, reunited after six years.<br/>
Together again at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m off to go sledding with family, so I will get one more out tonight!<br/>Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked this!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ghosts * ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George moves into a new house, the same one his uncle and his uncles friends died in thirty years ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically the Ghostie boys inc au but t<br/>with the muffinteers.<br/>hope you all enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>obviously George likes to say that Hes never believed in ghosts. </p><p>Why would he? They are not real. </p><p>But in this house, the same house the uncle he never knew and two of his uncle's friends died he felt he had been wrong. </p><p>For the week he had been living here so much has happened. </p><p>Doors that were shut slammed open suddenly. </p><p>Pots would be thrown around. </p><p>Sticky notes with encouraging words would be placed around the house. </p><p>He blamed those events on the wind, or his imagination. </p><p>And then he saw another figure through the mirror. </p><p>Tall, with a green hoodie and a smiley face mask. </p><p>Dream </p><p>His uncle's friend was always described as that. </p><p>The second time he had seen anyone there was a man with a white headband and a t-shirt that had a flame on it. </p><p>Sapnap </p><p>He may be paranoid, that is it. </p><p>And then he saw his uncle. </p><p>BadboyHalo </p><p>Thirty years ago, Sapnap, Dream and his uncle Bad, had died in a housefire. </p><p>In the same house he was in now.  </p><p>It was nine years before he was born. </p><p>The three that had died were the same age as him though. </p><p>Barely out of college. </p><p>And then he heard them talking when they thought he was asleep. </p><p>Small remarks about how much he looked like his uncle. </p><p>And some about how pretty he was from who he assumed was Dream. </p><p>Soon he got used to the fact there were four people in the house. </p><p>He never thought he would ever change his mind about ghosts. </p><p>But opinions can change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos motivate me to write more, so if you liked it please leave some!<br/>&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Myths ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is secretly a god</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the longest i have done, so instead of two chapters today, it will be just this one.<br/>Hope you all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream claimed to be a god. </p><p>That is not true. </p><p>Dream is a mortal, claiming to be a god. </p><p>It reminded Tommy of Salmoneus. </p><p>The Greek gods had disappeared long ago, leaving a few minor gods to protect the world.  </p><p>Amongst them was Theseus, the Greek hero turned god. </p><p>People always said he looked exactly like his father, Poseidon. Balck hair, sea green eyes and extremely buff. </p><p>Instead, he was blonde with sky blue eyes and extremely skinny. </p><p>Many doubted that he was Poseidon's child. He looked more like his supposed mortal father, King Aegeus. You could even say he looked more like his uncle, Zeus. </p><p>But Zeus was the only god against making Theseus a god when he died. </p><p>He was made a god anyways. </p><p>And so, Theseus of Athens, Slayer of the minotaur died, and Theseus, god of Time, Heroes and revenge was born. </p><p>Before they disappeared, Apollo decided to give his cousin a gift.  </p><p>Mellohi and Cat. </p><p>That is the reason they were so special to him.  </p><p>So, seeing Dream standing there with his most prized possessions, threatening to kill all he loved, made him angry. </p><p>As the god of time, he knew exactly when Dream would take Tubbo and attempt to slit his throat. The boy would live though, Punz would show up with most of the SMP and save them. </p><p>Tommys time powers were not that powerful. He can stop it, slow it down, speed it up and see the future.  </p><p>He cannot travel through it. He can give that power to certain mortals though. That what he did with Karl. </p><p>He saw chaos in every future, and so he decided to give Karl the power to change it. </p><p>He chose Karl because the boy reminded him of Cupid, otherwise known as Eros.  </p><p>Karl reminded him of the young love god, not because of love but because he was Always happy and cheering up those round him. </p><p>Most of the people he knew reminded him of one of the gods. </p><p>Niki reminded him of Hestia. Always loyal to family and a great baker. She was like an older sibling to those around her, just like the hearth goddess. </p><p>Technoblade reminded him of Ares. They both shared a thirst for blood and war. Tommy suspected that ‘Chat’ may be whatever Ares left behind. </p><p>Wilbur reminded Tommy of Apollo. They both loved music and had the same humor. As a young boy Wilbur loved playing pranks, as did Apollo. There was also the fact they were both like brothers to Tommy. </p><p>Phil reminded him of Athena. Both were strong and quick strategists. Athena had always loved owls, and Phil has wings, even if they are not Owl wings. Athen was also extremely calm and wise. Phil could be both of those as well at times. </p><p>Tubbo reminded him of Pan. A love for the wild and childish behavior.  </p><p>Everyone reminded him of someone from Olympus in some way. </p><p>Dream reminded him of Salmoneus though, because he was a mortal that wanted his people to worship him more than the real gods. He pretended to be one and his people worshiped him. </p><p>The only difference is that Dreams people do not worship him, they fight against him. </p><p>So, standing here before Dream, he felt what Zeus must have felt when the ancient king pretended to be him. </p><p>Gods can claim mortals. By laying a claim, the god can give the mortal a part of their powers when activated.  </p><p>If he were to activate his claims now, he would most likely give away his godhood and pass out. </p><p>But if it were to save all he loved, then he would gladly take the risk. </p><p>He realized he had spaced out when Dream lightly shoved him. Not enough to make him fall, nut enough to snap him out of his trace. </p><p>Dream shoved him again, making him fall this time.  </p><p>Tubbo was yelling at him, but Tommy could not hear what he was saying. </p><p>With the snap of his fingers his claims were activated.  </p><p>Every single one of them. </p><p>Whenever a mortal gets claimed, they won't know until the god that claimed them activated it for the first time. After that, a mark that represents the god will appear on their neck. Tommys mark is a bull head, representing his time as the hero Theseus. </p><p>Tommy could understand the confusion they were probably feeling right now. He remembered when his father had first activated his claim. The trident was still on his neck today. </p><p>The only one he could see the reaction of was Tubbo, who had a look of surprise fear over his new abilities. </p><p>And then Dream grabbed him and put him in a choke hold. Too weak to fight back, even as a god. His vision was fading, and his attempts to fight back were dying. He felt the blade enter his stomach through his back and heard the yells of his name before he blacked out fully.  </p><p>When you die you appear in front three judges. Those judges decide where you will go in the afterlife. Tommy never got judged, instead he waited with the judges until the door of life appeared.  </p><p>Right now, the SMP was probably mourning the boy they thought had lost all three of his lives. </p><p>Tommy made it his personal goal to annoy the judges, so he prepared to do so. </p><p>But the judges were not there this time, instead there was someone he thought he would never see again. </p><p>“Theseus.” His father's voice is monotone, but he can see the warmth in his eyes. </p><p>Tommy soon found himself in Poseidon's arms. </p><p>Many mortals had taken him in, under the impression he was an orphan child. All of them had hugged him at some point during his time with them, but no hug was the same as his fathers.  </p><p>He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, but he did not care. It had been 5000 years since he had seen the man.  </p><p>He does not know how long they stand there, but the door shows up after a while. </p><p>But he wants to stay with his father longer. </p><p>“Go, protect them all.” Poseidon made the decision for him. </p><p>And so, Tommy left through the door. </p><p>And he was met with snow. </p><p>It had been the middle of summer when he was last here, so how long has it been? </p><p>Checking his comm, he found out it had been seven months. </p><p>Seven months!  </p><p>The recent messages were from Tubbo and Sam, who was creating something with Cobble. </p><p>And Tubbo was the admin now. </p><p>Cool. </p><p>But everything was too calm and peaceful. </p><p>Better change that. </p><p> </p><p> sup,  </p><p> </p><p>Just have to wait for the chaos to unfold. </p><p> WTF??!! </p><p> Tubbo, did you whitelist anyone??!! </p><p> Nope </p><p> Why is your name glitched new person I did not whitelist? </p><p> </p><p> Probably because I'm supposed to be dead. </p><p> </p><p> I'm back tho and 100% not dead. </p><p> </p><p> Hello T̵̡̻̭̻̖̯͉̦͎̲̺͐̓̓͛͐ö̵͇̥̥̦̫̩͇̹̰́͜m̵̧̦̫̪͚̗̣̹̮̍́̆̅̌͛̍͂̿͑͝m̴̧̻̙͉͚̲̳̊͜͜y̶̨̙̙̙̻̦̹͚̥̫͊͐̀ </p><p> </p><p> WTF you know them Karl? </p><p>Time Traveller, remember? </p><p> Oh Ya </p><p>Karl must have told them about his abilities after Tommys supposed death. All his claimed must have shared their new powers. </p><p>Tommy travelled to the community house, the place where he felt all the claims collected. </p><p>They must be in a meeting because of him. </p><p>He feels like a dramatic entry. </p><p> </p><p>“So, who is it then?” The question was directed at Karl. </p><p>Karl was contemplating telling them. </p><p>He did not need to though because someone else spoke. </p><p>“Me.” The voice was familiar. </p><p>And suddenly there was someone in the middle of their circle. </p><p>And it was someone that was supposed to be dead. </p><p>“Tommy??!!” Many of them exclaimed loudly. </p><p>Said boy just smiled. </p><p>“Missed me?” </p><p>And suddenly the boy was being smothered by his friend. </p><p>Tubbo was near tears. </p><p>Tommy just awkwardly pats his back. </p><p>“How are you alive?!” Someone yelled. </p><p>But someone beat Tommy to answer it. </p><p>“Hes a god.” Techno's monotone voice filled the silence. “The reason some of us have powers now is because a god claimed us. The only person it could have been was Tommy.” </p><p>Everyone turned to the blonde boy.  </p><p>Tommy nodded. “Right, you loved the gods. Forgot.”  </p><p>And the outburst from everyone was surprising. </p><p>“calm down!” Tommy yelled. “I will explain everything if you all be quiet!” </p><p>Everyone shut up at that. </p><p>Tommy turns to Techno. </p><p>“You always compared me to Theseus, right?” Said pig hybrid nodded. “Well, I am Theseus, the one from Greek mythology.” </p><p>And so, he explained everything. There were a lot of questions, and he answered them all. </p><p>But now that meeting ended, and Tommy sat under the stars. </p><p>He stared up at the constellation Orian and smiled. </p><p>Hes the last god, and it his job to protect the mortals. </p><p>And so, he shall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments help motivate me to write more, so if you liked this please leave some!<br/>&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Family isnt always blood ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy has been alone since he was six, and the brother that abandoned him just called asking for help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope yall enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Tommy was angry is an understatement. </p><p>Hes downright furious. </p><p>His brother called him. </p><p>The same brother that left his six-year-old brother to fend for himself.  </p><p>Tommy had been stunned when he saw the caller ID, but quickly recovered. </p><p>“What the f*** do you want?” The venom in his voice is obvious. </p><p>So obvious that the other teenagers in the room startle. </p><p>Drista mouths a ‘WTF’ to Ranboo, of whom just shrugs. </p><p>Tommy can hear quiet mumbles through the communicator. </p><p>“Theseus?” Wilbur sounded like a prick. Maybe It's because he is one. </p><p>Tommy scowls. “I go by Tommy now, but you wouldn’t know that.” Might as well make him feel guilty. “After all, it was ten years ago you left me.” </p><p>Theres an intake of breath. </p><p>“Im sorry I left you, I really am!” Guilt? Check. Mission accomplished. “But I need your help.” </p><p>That PRICK! </p><p>Leave your baby brother alone and expect him to help you ten years later? </p><p>No way!!! </p><p>And he voiced just that. </p><p>“I understand you hate me, but we really need your help!” Wilbur was desperate, something he never was during the six years he had known him. </p><p>And so, with a small ‘maybe’ he hung up. </p><p>It was not long until a message came through. </p><p>Wilbur soot: ****.****. *** if you do decide to come : ) </p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes. </p><p>The girl behind him whistled, catching his attention. </p><p>Said girl is Drista Wastaken, a girl he had saved five years ago. Drista is from a family of admins, and her parents were going to marry her off. </p><p>She refused and ran away. </p><p>Beside her is Ranboo. He met Ranboo before Drista, about seven years ago. The boy has bad memory, hence why Tommy let the hybrid stay with him. If he had memories, he would have given him back to his family. </p><p>Both became his new family, and hes willing to fight for them.  </p><p>Drista was staring at him expectantly. Ranboo too. </p><p>“My brother, the one I told you about, just called.” Ranboo winced while Drista kept the calm façade. “He wants me to come and help him with something, seems important.” </p><p>Ranboos leg was fidgeting, a sign of discomfort. He never has liked hearing about his friend's family. </p><p>Tommys father and eldest brother left when he turned two, leaving an eight-year-old Wilbur to raise him. Four years later, when Tommy was six and Wilbur twelve, the latter left without a second glance. Tommy nearly died trying to find him. </p><p>Both of his friends became protective of him after hearing that story. A few years ago, he could not leave the house without one of them accompanying him. Soon he was allowed though, as he can defend himself. </p><p> “Well, what should we do?” Although she hated Wilbur, if he really is desperate then it must be important. Drista is never going to forgive herself if people end up dying because of her.  </p><p> “I say we go but stay incognito. If we deem it important, we can help them.” Ranboo has always been the calmest and smartest of the three.  </p><p>The other two agreed, exited to finally leave the cottage. </p><p>It will take a while to get the right resources, but they will be able to do it. </p><p>True to that, they are ready to leave two weeks later. They wear large cloaks to hide their identities. </p><p>The place WIlbur had sent the coords of is huge. A city, most likely.  </p><p>The trio kept hidden, never attracting any attention. Eventually they reached the center, where many people were gathered. </p><p>There was a fight going on, the many exploded parts proved that. There was a group that was not prepared at all, while the other was fully decked out in netherite. The latter team is also only three people. </p><p>Tommy was searching for his brother and is surprised when he finally spots him. He looks the same, just ten years older. Twenty-Four now. </p><p>This looks important, so Tommy gave the signal to move in. Get close enough to intervene if it was needed.  </p><p>They are talking about something. They are talking about the ‘Backup’ that is them.  </p><p>“Just admit you’ve lost, Soot.” A green man spats his name like its posion. “the backup you had isnt even real!”  </p><p>That wounds Tommys pride, theres no way he is going to let anyone say that about him!  </p><p>He signals for Ranboo to do his thing. With a quiet ‘Pop’ the ender hybrid is gone. Seconds later the boy is in front of the green man, disarming him. </p><p>There are loud shouts of surpise, and the two with Green guy go to attack Ranboo. </p><p>Only for Drista to show up and disarm them as well.  </p><p>Nobody speaks.  </p><p>“Tommy?” Wilbur is the one that said that. Hes still a Prick. “You came!” </p><p>He does not notice that Tommy is the only one not in the group.  </p><p>“I'm not Tommy, neither Is she.” Ranboo is monotone once more.  </p><p>That surprises his brother. Tommy decides it is time for the reveal. </p><p>“Wilbur, you big asshole.” The attention is on him. “You leave me, a six-year-old, to fend for himself for ten years?! Then you expect me to help you?!?!” </p><p>Wilbur is taken aback. </p><p>“It's bad enough Dad and Techno left us, but you could have at least brought me with you!”  </p><p>And now Wilbur is trying to get to him, only for Dristas blade to be pressed against his neck. </p><p>“He almost died after you left.” She exaggerates the word ‘Died.’ “You are damn lucky that Ranboo and I found him.” </p><p>Wilbur is mad now. “And who might you be?”  </p><p>The hood covering her face is now off, revealing her blonde hair and emerald, green eyes. “The names Drista.” </p><p>Green man's head snaps up.  </p><p>Turns out Green man is Clay, or Dream, her older brother. An asshole as well. </p><p>Ranboo had transferred from detaining the three to beside Tommy, all their weapons and armor in hand.  </p><p>“Youre lucky I even considered coming.” and Tommy turned.  </p><p>“Theseus!” a man's voice, one that is recognizable, but has aged. </p><p>“Philza.” The venom again. “I was two when you left, at least Wil stuck around for a few years.” </p><p>And they were gone just as quickly as they appeared. </p><p>Now that they have left the cottage, they can explore the world together, no fear of Wil or Phil coming back. </p><p>At least they were together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If yall like this, i appreciate it if you left kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The prince ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically a swan princess au but only the 'This is my idea' song<br/>Dreamnotfound lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3<br/>Its short but i like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have to spend every summer with Prince George?” Dream's friend, Sapnap, exclaimed. “And your mother expects you to marry him?” </p><p>Dream could only nod.  </p><p>Prince George of Pogtopia, Son of King Wilbur, and Prince Dream of L’Manburg, son of Queen Puffy. </p><p>Such a perfect match? No. </p><p>Their parents had been making them spend the summer together since they were children. They never got along though. Never would. </p><p>Sapnap had been his friend for a few years but Dream only told him about it now. </p><p>“Explains why you never spend time with us in the summer.”  </p><p>And that was the end of the conversation.  </p><p>Soon summer came again, and Dream found himself standing with Sapnap waiting for the prince. </p><p>And soon they found him. </p><p>“Hes Kinda cute, don’t you think?” And Sapnap is no longer his best friend. </p><p>The years go by quickly, and his hate for the brit only grows. </p><p>It seems the feelings mutual though. </p><p>Soon both are seventeen. </p><p>And old enough to marry. </p><p>If they did not fall in love soon, they would not at all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That is not true. </p><p>Standing in the ballroom, George on the other side, he could not help but finally fall in love. </p><p>It sounds cheesy, but it is true. </p><p>It was then that he really noticed Georges features. </p><p>“This is my idea.” The brit whispered. </p><p>“No, this is my idea.” Dream fired back. </p><p>They smiled. </p><p>Love is a weird phenomenon. </p><p>But love is something Dream is now glad he has.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments motivate me to write more, so if you liked this please leave some!<br/>&lt;3<br/>Thanl you guys for 1000+ hits!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Puppet *</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream can use Tommy like a puppet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one isnt that good, but i like it anyway.<br/>This is inspired by 'Broken Toys' Another fic here by HiGuy258</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had found something that allowed him to use Tommy like a puppet. Use him to do all his dirty work. </p><p>That is what he was doing now, Tubbo and Ranboo in front of him.  </p><p>In another universe, it may have been Tubbo and Tommy. But in this one, the dual coloured boy is the protagonist. </p><p>Tommy is hidden in the base, ready for whenever Dream is going to make him walk toward them and make him fight them.  </p><p>Dream made the boy wear a headband, as his eyes are the only thing he cannot control when controlling Tommy. If anyone were able to see them, they would know immediately. </p><p>And Dream could not have that happen. </p><p>Even when he was being surrounded but the SMP, he could not let himself get captured. </p><p>So, he got Tommy to do the fighting.  </p><p>The looks his attackers made when they saw Tommy attacking them was priceless. </p><p>Until it was not. </p><p>Someone had knocked Dream over, who lost his control over the boy. </p><p>The boy promptly fell, unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>So much for world domination, I guess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments help motivate me to write more, so if you liked this please leave some!<br/>&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New and old life meets ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret runs away</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same as last time TBH<br/>SMH<br/>hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eret had never told anyone why they wore the glasses. </p><p>Many had asked, but they never gave an answer. </p><p>It is not that they did not want to show his eyes, it is just that they did not want people to hate them for the eyes. </p><p>But that did not matter now, because everyone had hated them since the control room.  </p><p>And so, they ran away.  </p><p>Ran as far away as they could, never looking back. </p><p>They reached a village, and after staying there for a few months decided to stay there for the rest of their life.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three years later newcomers came to the village. </p><p>Eret recognized them, of course they did. </p><p>It was some of the SMP. </p><p>They would not recognize Eret. They are wearing a dress and had a wig on. They also had green coloured contacts. </p><p>There was no way they would ever be caught.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>F*ck. </p><p>Erets been caught. </p><p>Not for being Eret, but for being known as the fashionist and baker in the village.  </p><p>And so, Niki ended up coming to them. </p><p>And god it was hard trying to sound different. Eret even made sure they were known as E only. </p><p>Theres no doubt Niki recognized him somehow but was unable to place how.  </p><p>They knew by the way she kept eying Eret suspiciously.  </p><p>And when the rest of the SMP silently joined them.  </p><p>Most of them were silent, but some were butting into the conversation whenever they wanted to. </p><p>And then Dream recognized him.  </p><p>No wonder, the man was known for being extremely smart.  </p><p>One-minute Eret was next to Niki and the next they were being pulled away by the green man.  </p><p>There were many surprised shouts of protest at Dreams actions, but most ceased when the wig was taken off. </p><p>“Four years.” Dream's voice held malice. “You ran away four years ago and Ive finally found you, Eret.” </p><p>The shouts came again.  </p><p>Eret only stood straight and brushed the dust off their skirt. </p><p>“I ran away for a reason, you of all people should know that.” Many people recognized them now that their voice was less feminine.  </p><p>Eret took out the contacts, revealing their pure white eyes.  </p><p>Tommy and whoever else had seen Erets eyes now recognized them. </p><p>“I suggest you leave.” the threat was clear in their voice.  </p><p>And so, some of them left, a few refusing to.  </p><p>A change of scenery would be good for Eret. </p><p>Find a place they will never find Eret in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos help motivate me to write more, so if you liked it id love to see some!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chance ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Superhuman au</p><p> </p><p>(This one was rushed so its bad)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need suggestions tbh<br/>Theres only gonna be this chapter today, unless im able to come up with another idea in the nex 10 hours<br/>&lt;3 hope you enjoy though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Tommy hated it, he was an orphan.</p><p>All because his father had powers and decided that life is too hard, taking his mother with him.</p><p>Did you know There’s a 1 in 12000 chance of getting struck by lightning?</p><p>More chance when the lightning is human generated.</p><p>That is his father’s ability, weather control. The man decided to use his lightning to kill the small family, but Tommy escaped before you could die as well.</p><p>In this world, superhumans are hunted down, and if they are young enough, they will be sent to a school for the powered.</p><p>Ever since his father did that, Tommy vowed to never reveal that he himself had abilities. He wanted to live as normally as possible.</p><p>Not be driven to Suicide and Homicide like his Father had been.</p><p>But someone knew he had abilities; he knew they were following him.</p><p>Each superhuman is classified in eight categories. Elemental, Beast, Supernatural, Magic, Physical, Psychic, Mental, and Augmented. Sometimes there are superhumans in two or three categories. Those are the ‘Specials’.</p><p>His father was an elemental, for obvious reasons. Tommy is a special. He is in the Supernatural and Physical groups. He can speak to the dead, as well as freeze time momentarily.</p><p>Great abilities, am I right?</p><p>Because of the first one, everyone believed he was crazy. He kept talking to air and startling at nothing. That is what made people suspicious of him.</p><p>Whoever was following him still did not stop. Eventually he decided that confronting them would be better then running, so he went into n alley, waiting for his stalker to walk in too.</p><p>Eventually they did, both of them. One had long pink hair and a boar skull, while the other wore a beanie and had wavy brown hair. Other than those differences they looked extremely alike.</p><p>“Where do you think he went?” the beanie guy asked.</p><p>Tommy was hidden where they would not be able to find him easily.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe his power is teleportation.” Pink hair guy answered.</p><p>Better make them think its teleportation. Freezing time, going in front of them and then unfreezing it.</p><p>Beanie guy shrieked and fell back, while pinkie had no reaction.</p><p>“Told you.” Was all he said.</p><p>Tommy crossed his arms expectantly. “Why have you been following me?”</p><p>Beanie stands up, completely ignoring Tommy’s question.</p><p>“Hello! My names Wilbur.” And then he disappears. “My ability is Phantom.”</p><p>Tommy turns to walk away, but his arm is grabbed before he could get back.</p><p>“You’re coming with us.” Pinkie says.</p><p>The next fifteen minutes were full of being dragged and listening to Wilbur drone on about some random things.</p><p>And then they reached the house.</p><p>And that is how he is no longer an Orphan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments and kudos if you liked this!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Constricting Demons Part 1 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad angst</p><p>(Lmao i mean Bad as in BadBoyHalo)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have done it! i got this out today!<br/>Part two will hopefully come tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad is a demon, though he never acted like one. As far as everyone knew, he was an angel.</p><p>He never revealed his race in the fear of losing those he loved. That is what usually happened when people met Demons.</p><p>Bad had been, well, Bad before. When he was a young Demon learning how to be a demon.</p><p>Then he made a friend, a human one. He was happy, and then his friend died because of him.</p><p>So, he vowed to be good. To never make the same mistake.</p><p>He took the name of his old friend, Darryl. All that did not know he was a Demon knew him as that.</p><p>And he was happy that it was this way.</p><p>And then the egg came.</p><p>The egg is a hoard demon, one that possesses others to do its dirty work.</p><p>It took over his mind, somehow bypassing the protective bonds that he had placed on himself and his friends.</p><p>He watched as Skeppy was turned from diamond to Ruby.</p><p>He watched as the egg told Punz to kill Puffy by using him.</p><p>And he could not do anything about it.</p><p>He hears the egg telling him to relax and stop fighting back. He never did though, he loved his friends too much to give up.</p><p>And then he remembers seeing the cage for Skeppy in Dreams secret base. He was furious.</p><p>So furious that he used his Demon magic again. Not enough to do anything, but enough for the Egg to take full control. He was left in a void.</p><p>There were vines, snaking around him and choking him like a constrictor.</p><p>There is little chance he will be saved at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos help motivate me to write more, so if you liked this please leave some!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Constricted Demons Part 2 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad Angst part 2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Skephalo go Brrrrrr</p><p> </p><p>ParadiseShards, I am working on your requests next</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven months.</p><p>That is how long Bad estimated it had been since the void had trapped him.</p><p>He wondered if his friends were okay.</p><p>The Egg had obviously not been defeated, as the vines the Egg created were still trapping him.</p><p>They must have gotten away or defeated the Egg and hidden it.</p><p>The latter was too hopeful.</p><p>It was not until the Vines tightened so he was choking that he saw he was no longer in the void.</p><p>He was being suspended in the air, the vines holding him up.</p><p>He knew he was no longer in the void because his friends were surrounding him. None close enough to touch him; most likely afraid the Egg would hurt him.</p><p>Someone was talking to him, but he did not understand what they were saying.</p><p>The pressure around his neck tightened, the pain of not being able to breathe hitting him full force.</p><p>The Egg was going to kill him in front of his friends.</p><p>There were more shouts, and Bad could feel some of the vines loosen.</p><p>The vines were still around his neck, the threat clear.</p><p>Someone yelled, and then Bad was falling.</p><p>He collided with something, a person he assumed. Arms pulled him up, carrying him bridal style away from the vines.</p><p>Bad found himself leaning into the persons warm chest. He let out a content sigh as he fell into a real sleep for the first time in months.</p><p> </p><p>A yelp is what woke him hours later.</p><p>And what caused the yelp was Bad. His demon form was showing, he could tell from the extra weight on his head.</p><p>Whoever had yelled must have attracted more people, because soon there were other voices audible from where he was.</p><p>He could make out a few words.</p><p>“Never knew- Did not tell- Egg effect.”</p><p>Everything was going numb again.</p><p> </p><p>He woke once more to whispering.</p><p>“I’m sure that he will be fine, Skeppy.” A voice reassured another.</p><p>Skeppy though, that made Bad happy.</p><p>Happy enough that the flame that was on his tail whenever he was in demon form flared. Something that should have happened as soon as he turned but let us not focus on that.</p><p>Whoever had comforted Skeppy, George he assumed, yelped and Bad heard a crash.</p><p>“What the F*ck!!” He yelled. Bad was tempted to yell back his usual ‘Language’ but is mouth was led.</p><p>Then numb feeling was returning.</p><p> </p><p>He was alone the next time he woke up.</p><p>And he was able to move.</p><p>He opened his eyes slightly, wincing at the bright rays of sun shining through the windows.</p><p>He lifted his arm, amazed to see the long black fingers again.</p><p>He pushed himself up with some effort. His throat still hurt, most likely bruised from the grip the vines had on him.</p><p>He could only sit on the bed though, his legs too weak to move himself.</p><p>The door looked close enough to make it but getting out of it without alerting anyone of his presence.</p><p>Now he must wait for someone to come and find him.</p><p> </p><p>He had apparently fallen asleep again because he was woken to someone shaking him.</p><p>Peeling one of his eyes open, he was met with Skeppys relief filled diamond orbs.</p><p>“Darryl?” Bad’s glad that Skeppy is no longer Ruby. “You are a f*cking idiot!”</p><p>Bad scowled, which made his friend flinch back. He looked as though Bad would attack him any minute.</p><p>Right, Demon.</p><p>Instead of hurting them, the normal “Language you Muffin!” made him smile.</p><p>And suddenly warm lips were on his own.</p><p>Bad nearly fell in shock, but quickly recovered and kissed Skeppy back.</p><p>He is back with his family, and most importantly he back with Skeppy.</p><p>His muffin, his lover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you liked this i would appreciate it if you left Kudos and Comments!<br/>Requests are always welcome as well!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Oblivious #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request by ParadiseShards &lt;3</p><p>Fundy is oblivious</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to include a fanart in this one, so please give me advice!<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ranboo fanart drawn by me &lt;3 :D</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dream had been acting weird since the wedding.  </p><p>Scratch that since they had met. Fundy just had not noticed until after the wedding. </p><p>His husband of two months kept mentioning magic, but Fundy had assumed that he was just being curious.  </p><p><em> (“I think being a demigod would be amazing!” The Blonde had stated one day when they were eating. “Imagine being the goddess Salines child  </em> <em> and having  </em> <em> animal powers!”  </em> </p><p><em> Fundy looked up in surprise, but the blonde kept rambling </em> <em>  on about it.) </em> </p><p>Fundy thought it was cute, but he could tell the blonde was trying to tell him something.  </p><p>But what? </p><p><em> (“Fundy? Wasn’t your mom a mermaid or something?” The blonde meant it as an innocent question, but Fundy could not help but flinch. </em> </p><p><em> “ </em> <em> Wouldn't </em> <em>  you be a mermaid as well?”) </em> </p><p>Fundy takes after Wilbur in the look's division. His fox features are from his mother, but that is a small part.  </p><p><em> ( </em> <em> Fundy watched as Dream planted the wheat seed.  </em> </p><p><em> “Wouldn’t it be cool if we could make the plants grow faster?” He eventually asked. </em> </p><p><em> Fundy once again looked up in surprise, but the  </em> <em> blond </em> <em> e </em>  <em> did not seem to  </em> <em> notice.) </em> </p><p>It got to the point that Dream was mentioning Saline only.  </p><p>Fundy still did not understand.  </p><p><em> (“Who would you want your godly parent be?” Dream kept eyes contact with Fundy. “I would want  </em> <em> Exede </em> <em>  to be mine.”  </em> </p><p><em> Fundy was terrified. The blonde continued. </em> </p><p><em> “I think Saline would suit you.” </em> <em> ) </em> </p><p>His husband was toying with him, he must be! </p><p><em> (“You are the densest person  </em> <em> i </em> <em>  have ever met!” The  </em> <em> blonde </em> <em>  had yelled out once.” )</em></p><p>How is he dense? </p><p>The blonde was obviously curious about gods, just like Technoblade.  </p><p><em> (“What was your mother's name?” Dream asked his husband.  </em> </p><p><em> “Sally.” Fundy answered. </em> </p><p><em> “That is almost a nickname for Saline!”) </em> </p><p>And then Fundy decided it was time to confront Dream about this.  </p><p>He found the blonde in the field tending to the crops.  </p><p>“Why are you mentioning the gods so much suddenly?” He demanded. </p><p>Dream startled, having not noticed the fox hybrid join him. </p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” He said in his innocent voice.  </p><p>Fundy wanted to be mad, but he could not be mad at that face. </p><p>“You keep mentioning Saline and the other gods, why?”  </p><p>Dream smiled.  </p><p>“You are the most oblivious person I have met.” Fundy was confused again. “I know your mother is Saline.” </p><p><em> (The  </em> <em> blonde </em> <em>  was annoyed at his husband oblivious nature.) </em> </p><p>‘’Oh.” Was all he said.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave Kudos and Comments if you liked it! Id appreciate it alot!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Rebellion * ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by Aria_Cinabuns new fic, red sky, brown grass.</p><p>Children were dissapearing, had been for two decades.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nearly 2000 words, woah!<br/>And its been a week since i started this, and im already at 3000 hits!<br/>Thank you so much!<br/>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Children were disappearing, had for two decades. </p><p>All were taken as babies. None were ever found again. </p><p>The Minecraft-Soot family was one of the families that lost a child.  </p><p>Theseus Innit Minecraft-Soot was taken a month after he had been born.  </p><p>His mother, Kristen, was distraut and stayed bedridden for months. </p><p>His Father, Philza, became protective of his family, never wanting to lose anyone again. </p><p>Techno, his oldest brother, became obsessed with getting stronger. Strong enough to defend his family. </p><p>Wilbur, Technos twin brother, created songs to ease his pain.  </p><p>They all remembered the day he disappeared clearly.  </p><p><em> (“Hes finally asleep.”  </em> <em> Phil quietly told his family.  </em> </p><p><em> Wilbur sighed in  </em> <em> relief. Even if he was only eight years old, he still wanted to be able to sleep. ) </em> </p><p>It still hurt them to remember it. </p><p><em> (Kristen waited too long to wake Theseus up. He was so quiet, so she wanted to let him sleep more.  </em> </p><p><em> And then it was noon, still no sound from the baby. </em> </p><p><em> She entered the room quietly just in case he was  </em> <em> asleep </em> <em> . </em> </p><p><em> Oh, she wished he  </em> <em> were </em> <em>  asleep. </em> </p><p><em> “Phil!” She had yelled from the room. “Phil  </em> <em> where's </em> <em>  Theseus?!” </em> </p><p><em> The man had rushed in. </em> </p><p><em> And that is when they knew their child was gone.) </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had been in this place for his entire life.  </p><p>He knew he had a family, a real family. Plum had told all the children he took they had real families.  </p><p>Five years ago, Plum was raising all the children as a normal parent would. </p><p>Until he could not. He kept the children trapped in the secret city, but he started killing those that misbehaved.  </p><p>Tommy made it a goal to never misbehave, otherwise it would be the end. </p><p><em> (“Try to stay quiet.” Eret had told the children.  </em> </p><p><em> Eret was one of the first children Plum took. He was teaching the younger children to survive. </em> </p><p><em> “Do not scream if you are scared, do not cry if you are sad.”  </em> </p><p><em> The executions had started a month before.  </em> </p><p><em> A quarter of the city's population was dead already. Most were the toddlers and babies that screamed constantly.  </em> </p><p><em> Eret was going to be executed, so he wanted to teach the youngers to survive when he could not.) </em> </p><p>Tommy had watched as the one he thought of as a brothers blood painted the wall red.  </p><p>He had been eleven. </p><p><em> (“We need to start a revolution.” Purpled had  </em> <em> stated </em> <em>  once. “Secretly fight back so we can find our real family again.” </em> </p><p><em> Ranboo </em> <em>  had dropped his memory book in shock. Drista and  </em> <em> Tubbo </em> <em>  both s </em> <em> tared </em> <em>  at the boy like he was crazy.  </em> </p><p><em> Tommy was the only one that understood what the boy wanted.) </em> </p><p>And so, the revolution was started.  </p><p>Half of the population was gone now.  </p><p><em> (Alyssa could only smile as the gun was put to her head.  </em> </p><p><em> Tommy made eye contact as she raised her left hand  </em> <em> and lifted her thumb and pointer finger. </em> </p><p><em> The loser symbol, as well as the sign of the rebellion.  </em> </p><p><em> Tommy watched as the walls were painted red once more.) </em> </p><p>Most of the children in the city had abilities, which Eret had suspected was why they were taken.  </p><p>Ranboo can teleport, but the effect of using that ability messed up his memory. Hence the memory book he always had. </p><p>Purpled has enhanced abilities. He can run faster, jump higher, and his senses are improved. When they were younger, he always loved playing a game called bed wars, because his abilities were perfect for it. The effect for this ability was getting sensory overloads a lot. </p><p>Tubbo can speak to animals. You would always find him talking with the bees in the bee keep. The effect for this was the large ram horns on his head. </p><p>Drista can create and turn into small blobs with a black smiley face on it. She would use them to spy on Plum. The effect for that is the permanent smiley face mask she wore.  </p><p>Tommy can shapeshift. Animals only. The effect for that was that he gained the personality or habit of that animal for an hour after he turned back.  </p><p>Tommy loved turning into a cat the most. </p><p><em> (“Can you turn into a cat?” Lynessa, a child four years younger than Tommy had asked him.  </em> </p><p><em> None of the children had ever seen animals before, only read about them and seen pictures.  </em> </p><p><em> “Ive never seen a cat before!” Tommy was  </em> <em> nine </em> <em>  when Lynessa asked him that.  </em> </p><p><em> Her power was that she could turn invisible for  </em> <em> a brief  </em> <em> period of time </em> <em> .  </em> </p><p><em> “I want you to turn into a dog!” Another child yelled from the group. </em> </p><p><em> Tommy did not listen though, too focused of Lynessa.  </em> </p><p><em> She reminded him of someone, but he could not place who.) </em> </p><p>Cats are agile and land on their paws. </p><p><em> (“Big brother!” Lynessa </em> <em> , age  </em> <em> six, yelled at Tommy, age ten.  </em> </p><p><em> “Lynessa, don’t run off like that! You could get hurt!” Eret had yelled at her. </em> </p><p><em> The child broke down crying, and both boys had panicked. </em> </p><p><em> “Hey, Hey  </em> <em> it's </em> <em>  okay!” Tommy reassured her. “How about I turn into a cat, Yeah?” </em> </p><p><em> The girl meekly nodded, tears still streaming down her face.) </em> </p><p>They can hear better than humans. </p><p><em> (Lynessa became Tommys little sister long  </em> <em> ago but </em> <em>  had </em> <em>  never called her that until Eret had died. </em> </p><p><em> The girl had clung onto Tommy when Eret was executed, quietly crying as not to attract attention to them.  </em> </p><p><em> “Big brother,  </em> <em> I'm </em> <em>  scared.” The whisper was also quiet. </em> </p><p><em> All Tommy could do was pull her into a tight hug.) </em> </p><p>They were his little sisters' favorite animal. </p><p><em> (“No!” Tommy had yelled. “Let go of her!”  </em> </p><p><em> Plum pushed the boy harshly to the ground. </em> </p><p><em> “Let me go! I want my brother!” Lynessa had screamed, thrashing in the  </em> <em> man's </em> <em>  arms.  </em> </p><p><em> She was thrown to the ground in front of the ground. She stood, making eyes contact with Tommy.  </em> </p><p><em> She was scared, so was Tommy.  </em> </p><p><em> He ran forward, ready to protect her from what he knew was coming. </em> </p><p><em> But someone jumped on him, stopping that from happening. </em> </p><p><em> He screamed as a bang was heard. </em> </p><p><em> The wall was red once more.) </em> </p><p>Hed spend hours as a cat, relishing in the memories he had before the executions.  </p><p><em> (“Happy birthday Tommy!” Emma had hugged him. </em> </p><p><em> The walls were red.) </em> </p><p>He relished the warmth of the sun. </p><p><em> (Finn pouted at the shapeshifter. “I want to be it this time!” </em> </p><p><em> The walls were red.) </em> </p><p>The times his family had comforted him. </p><p><em> (“We can escape, then find out families!” Koru had whispered to them all. </em> </p><p><em> The walls were red.) </em> </p><p>The times Plum had been a good father. </p><p><em> (“What do you want to name  </em> <em> her </em> <em> ?” Plum had asked Tommy.  </em> </p><p><em> The child smiled up at him.  </em> </p><p><em> “Let's name  </em> <em> her </em> <em>  Clementine </em> <em> !” </em> </p><p><em> Plum smiled. </em> </p><p><em> “Okay, little bird.”) </em> </p><p>Out of all the children, Plum was closest to him for some reason. </p><p><em> (“Clementine!” Tommy had yelled to the woods. “Clem you  </em> <em> Gotta </em> <em>  tell me  </em> <em> you're </em> <em>  okay!” </em> </p><p><em> The girl had gone into the woods a few hours prior, but her being only four years old was dangerous.) </em> </p><p>The man trusted him with everything, even his daughter. </p><p><em> (“Clementine! </em> <em> ” Tommy was beginning to panic. “Clementine, this  </em> <em> isn't </em> <em>  funny!”) </em> </p><p>Plum had loved him as a son, until he had lost his daughter. </p><p><em> (There was blood everywhere. </em> </p><p><em> In the middle of it all, was Clementine. </em> </p><p><em> Someone screamed, and Tommy found it was him. </em> </p><p><em> “Clementine! No, no, no, please!” He rushed to the small body. “Youve  </em> <em> Gotta </em> <em>  stay here!’) </em> </p><p>Plum stopped loving him that day, he left the child with the older children. </p><p>Tommy wondered if that would have happened if Plum had never taken him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sixteen years, that is how long it has been since Theseus disappeared.  </p><p>The Minecraft-Soot family met other family's’ that lost their children.  </p><p>The Smiths lost their twins a year before them, and the Kings lost one child twenty years ago, and another the same time as the Smiths. The Graysons lost their son the same time as the Minecraft-Soots. </p><p>Philza Minecraft-Soot, Jschlatt Smith, Puffy King, and Sam Grayson joined a party of hunters searching for their children. </p><p>And then they found it. </p><p>An underground city, full of homes. </p><p>Full of graves. </p><p>The group was horrified to see dried blood everywhere, and headstones. </p><p>Many of them ran off to see if their children's names were on the headstones.  </p><p>Soon they all made it to a statue, a large one with a man wearing glasses on it.  </p><p>Puffy let out a sob at the name.  </p><p>Eret, leader of the children’s rebellion. </p><p>Died November seventh, 2016. </p><p>Her son had died four years ago, and she did not even know. She prayed to god that her last son was still alive. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo watched the strangers look around the city.  </p><p>The woman started crying at the statue. He wonders why. </p><p>Ignoring the instincts to get to safety, he walked out of his hiding place and towards the statue. </p><p>The other strangers noticed him and raised their guns, but Ranboo did not acknowledge them. </p><p>“He was a brother to us.” He told the woman. “The inspiration to fight back against them.” </p><p>Nobody spoke. Ranboo continued to speak. </p><p>“They killed him right where this statue is, made us all watch.” </p><p>The woman was crying more. </p><p>“I'm sorry, you must be his real family.” He stared at her.  </p><p>She nodded.  </p><p>“I'm glad that you’ve come, but I'm afraid you might be too late.” Ranboo skimmed his eyes over them. “Theres only five of us left.”  </p><p>A man looked up in surprise. </p><p>“Who is left?!” He demanded. </p><p>Ranboo only tilted his head to the left, where he knew Dristas blob form was. </p><p>Said girl hopped out, standing beside her friend before turning human again. </p><p>“Ranboo.” The name made the crying woman look up quickly. “We should not let them know too much; they could be like Plum.” </p><p>Plum was bad, but if this woman was crying, Theres no way their like plum. </p><p>“Ranboo?” The woman's whisper was barely audible. “Are you really Ranboo?”  </p><p>Said boy nodded. The woman immediately attached herself to him. </p><p>Drista pulled her knife out, ready to stab the woman. </p><p>“I would let go of him if I were you.” Her voice dripped venom.  </p><p><em> (“I would let go of her if I were you.” Plum threatened the girl in front of him. “ </em> <em> Otherwise, </em> <em>  little  </em> <em> Tubbo </em> <em>  here will be no more!”) </em> </p><p>“My son!” the woman whispered. “I'm glad you're okay!” </p><p>Ranboo froze at that. </p><p>“Son?” He was confused. </p><p>Drista straightened. </p><p>“You must be the real families then, I'm sorry for threatening you.” She bowed. “If you tell me your children's names, I could show you their graves.” </p><p>“Agatha jemain.” Dead to execution. </p><p>“Kiara Mots.” Dead to cave in. </p><p>“Lian Trish.” Execution. </p><p>“Purpled Grayson.” Drista froze. </p><p>“Alive.” She simply said. </p><p>Sam looked at her with hope in his eyes. </p><p>“Alive, as are Tubbo, Tommy and me, Drista.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy could remember a few things from before he lived here.  </p><p>He remembered the smell of is mother. Pine trees and Caramel. </p><p>His brother's music. </p><p>Other than that, he remembered nothing. </p><p><em> (“Name him after the Greek hero Orpheus! He likes music!” A young voice had yelled, startling the baby. </em> </p><p><em> “Name him Theseus!” another yelled.) </em> </p><p>Yeah, he remembered nothing.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drista entered the cave where the three boys were in the middle of the day. </p><p>“Come on out guys, some real families are here.” </p><p>That got Tubbo up quick, Purpled following not long after.  </p><p>Tommy stood slowly, Drista standing near in case he needed help.  </p><p>Indeed, there were real families there.  </p><p>He made eye contact with one, a man. A man that looked exactly like him. </p><p>“Dad?” He whispered, but the man heard it anyway. </p><p>“Theseus.” his father whispered back. </p><p>Tommy found himself crying in his father's arms.  </p><p>He had once wished to die like the other children in this place. </p><p>But know he would live. </p><p>Live for his father. </p><p>Live for his friends. </p><p>Live for his siblings in this city. </p><p>Live for the little girl he had loved as a sister. </p><p>Live for Lynessa. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos help motivate me to write more!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. One, Two, Three, Fire! #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets hurt and goes into a short coma</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by SilverToothless87, i hope this is good!<br/>Idk if this is what you wanted, but i tried!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur was going insane. Tommy could see it in his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That is</span>
  <span> why he knew this was a bad idea. Either Dream would kill Wilbur, or the man would survive and go on a murderous </span>
  <span>rampage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neither were good. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But from the looks of it, the first is </span>
  <span>going</span>
  <span> to be what will happen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dream </span>
  <span>was faster</span>
  <span> and better with a bow then Wilbur was, so </span>
  <span>there is</span>
  <span> no surprise when he has the </span>
  <span>arrow</span>
  <span> knocked and aimed at Wilbur.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <span>there is</span>
  <span> no </span>
  <span>damn</span>
  <span> way Tommy was going to let his big brother die. Not here, not now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was going in slow motion as the arrow was fired. Tommy found his legs moving on their own, blocking it from hitt</span>
  <span>ing his brother. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could not stop the gasp as it entered the flesh of his stomach. </span>
  <span>He hooks his fingers around the arrows shaft and pulls it out. Probably not the best idea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hits the ground with a thud, the </span>
  <span>force making him yell out in pain. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Warm hands were touching him now, lifting him into their embrace. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Dont</span>
  <span> - eyes!” They were saying, but Tommy could only make out a few words. Too much blood had left his body already. It made his head feel </span>
  <span>woozy</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay -wake! Tommy – need – awake!” Tommy could recognize the </span>
  <span>voice and</span>
  <span> opening the eyes he nev</span>
  <span>er realized were closed confirmed it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes that once showed insanity now showed regret, and love.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was yelling at him to keep his eyes open, but Tommy was too tired to listen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The numb void swallowed him, and the last thing he hears was </span>
  <span>Wilbur's</span>
  <span> sobs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Is Wilby awake yet?” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Six-year-old</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Tommy had asked his father.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fourteen-year-old</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Wilbur had gotten caught by a skeleton, and his arm had been nicked badly. Tommy had never been more terrified in his life.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil smiled sadly at his youngest son. “He just needs his rest, then he will wake up.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy accepted that answer and did not leave his brothers side until Phil forced him to.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy can hear singing. </span>
  <span>It is</span>
  <span> quiet and soothing, something keeping him tethered to </span>
  <span>consciousness</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy whines when a cold cloth is placed on his forehead, and the object is jerked away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” A tired voice asks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy peels one eye open slightly, </span>
  <span>immediately</span>
  <span> shutting them at the bright light. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theres shuffling, and the light dims.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! Oh my god!” That sounded like Phil, but it </span>
  <span>could not</span>
  <span> be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A hand cupped his cheek, and he opened his eyes to spot the culprit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was indeed Phil.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were duller than usual, but he looked so happy and relieved to see Tommy awake. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked in confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then </span>
  <span>a heavy weight</span>
  <span> was on him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The person that had collided with him was sobbing into his shoulder, and </span>
  <span>Tommy awkwardly</span>
  
  <span>patter</span>
  <span> their back. He winced at the pain that </span>
  <span>brought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>re awake!” The person hugging him yelled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another person was behind him, also hugging him. This person was quiet, but Tommy could tell it was Wilbur. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>unbothered</span>
  <span> at showing </span>
  <span>weakness</span>
  <span>, stopped sobbing. “It's been a month!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy froze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A Month?!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He did not get to think any more about it, because soon he was being sandwiched between his father and siblings.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And you know what? It felt nice.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos help motivate me to write more, so please leave some if you liked this!<br/>Requests are always open!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Soccer ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommys family never cared for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theres always that one child that is least liked of their siblings. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy is that child.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phil had always loved Techno and Wilbur more, barely paying any attention to his youngest</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even his brothers acted like he </span>
  <span>did not</span>
  <span> exist. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Who cares anyway?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not Tommy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Daddy?” Tommy was a toddler, just speaking his first words. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil smiled down at his son. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad!” Wilbur had yelled </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>from the other room. “Come and listen to my new song!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took less than a minute for the man to leave the baby alone.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy had almost died that </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>day because</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> his father left him. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man paid no mind to it though.)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy listened from his room as his family sat in the living room, watching a </span>
  <span>movie,</span>
  <span> and laughing loudly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tears running down his face were tears of joy, why would they not?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy!” The </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>seven</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-year-old had shouted from the other side of the field. “Did</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you see that!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man did not even hear the child,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> too busy playing with his other son.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another adult had heard, and boy, was she mad at that.)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy and Niki </span>
  <span>Wastaken</span>
  
  <span>were the ones that raised Tommy. The boy and their children got along well</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Twins </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> were the same age as </span>
  <span>Tommy, Drista being a year older than them and Dream being a year older than her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Puffy?” The </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nine-year-old</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Tommy had asked the woman. “does my daddy </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>not like</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> me?” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman sighed, pulling the child into a hug. “I don’t know hun.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know.”)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>                         Tommy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                               I have a </span>
  <span>soccer tournament </span>
  <span>tomorrow 12:07</span>
  <span> PM </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                Can you guys come? 12:30 PM</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                 Dad? 12:35 PM</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                               Phil? 12:50 PM</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man never answered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommys team won the tournament, but his family never came. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Did they even care?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right, neither did Tommy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He has a new family, one that came to the soccer tournament. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even notice that he no longer came home anymore.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Because they don’t care about him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos help motivate me to write more, so please leave some if you liked this!<br/>Requests are always open!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Stable boy ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy was left in the castle as a young boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Calypsonium, can you clarify what you meant by Ch. 2? in your bookmark? I unfortunatly cant see what chapter you left that on lol.<br/>Hope you all enjoy!<br/>&lt;3<br/>There are also some of these oneshots I’m gonna make a second part for, but jic I don’t do it pls tell me if you want a second part!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy was left in this castle sixteen years ago, by a father that promised he would be back to raise him. </p><p>Fundy had been four at the time.  </p><p>He was raised by the kitchen staff and grew up with Prince Eret.  </p><p>Fundy was born a girl, by the name of Floris. Eret accepted him for it. </p><p>Now, Fundy is a fox hybrid, so he was tasked with watching after the animals. (Only because he can understand them.) </p><p>Eret and Fundy would spend hours sitting in the stable, playing with the dogs that Fundy would find.  </p><p>The years went by, and they never grew apart. Eret became the king. Fundy became his second in command.  </p><p>Now, both at age 20, Eret was visited by the king of a neighboring kingdom. L’Manburg, they called themselves.  </p><p>It was for a peace meeting. A hope that both kingdoms would be allies in the future.  </p><p>Fundy had been in the stables when they arrived and was startled when a hand was placed on his shoulders.  </p><p>A tall man with pink hair was the culprit.  </p><p>“Hello?” This was going to be awkward; Fundy could tell already.  </p><p> </p><p>Eret never liked meetings. He would rather be in the stables with Fundy.  </p><p>“Is there anyone here named Floris?” King Wilbur asked at some point.  </p><p>Eret stared at the man for a minute before answering. “Redhead fox hybrid that talks a lot?” </p><p>Wilbur's eyes widened. “I- I think so...?” </p><p>Eret nodded. “You must be the father that left him with the staff.” </p><p>“Him?” Wilbur questioned. “Floris is my daughter.” </p><p>Ah, right. </p><p>“Floris is transgender and is now a male. We call him Fundy.” </p><p>Wilbur had missed so much.  </p><p> </p><p>“Eret!” Fundy yelled from outside the room. “I need a name and fast!” </p><p>Delores, one of their mares had just given birth. It was usual to have Fundy make his friend name the new foals. </p><p>“Male or Female?” Despite being in a meeting, Eret answered. </p><p>Fundy was now inside the room. “Male!” </p><p>That is when he noticed the guests.  </p><p>“I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?”  </p><p>Eret waved his hand at the boy. “It's fine. King Wilbur here was looking for you anyways.” </p><p>Fundy looked at the man in surprise. “what?” </p><p>Wilbur simply stared at his ‘Son.’ </p><p>Eret sighed and clarified what he meant. “This is your father.” </p><p>Fundys eyes widened more. </p><p>“Holy Sh*t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests are always open!<br/>and thank you guys so much for 4000 hits!<br/>You all are so nice in the comments too! I appreciate it!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Family isnt always blood part 2 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil abandoned his sons<br/>Wilbur abandoned his baby brother<br/>Tommy is ready to kick ass</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are so nice!<br/>I got so many comments yesterday that made me near tears, i didnt expect so many nice people!<br/>Please dont be afraid to ask me to write a certain oneshot, im willing to do anything!<br/>And if you want a second or third part on any of these, feel free to ask!<br/>&lt;3<br/>Happy first of march!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>bloodcurdling</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> scream echoed through the house. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There was a crash as Phil ran</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to the source.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He found his eldest and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>only nonbiological child in his room, panicking.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Techno!” He rushed over and took the sobbing boy into his arms. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> wrong?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy clung to his </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>father's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> shirt, tears soaking it. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re so loud!” He sobbed more. “I can't stop them!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>played with the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>boy's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> pink hair, knowing that was something that calms him down. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey,” The </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>piglins</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sobs quieted down. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Whats</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> too loud?” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy nuzzled into his father shirt more. “The voices.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil pulls his son closer. “What voices?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The voices in my head!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you hear voices?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know!” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Technos</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> voice sounded so broken. “I don’t </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>know...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil pulled the boys head away to examine his face. There were tear streaks and his eyes were red and puffy. The same red as his eyes.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do they say?” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He softly asks his son.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno hid his face in Phils shirt again. “They want blood, but I don’t </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>wanna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> give them blood.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>wanna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hurt </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you guys</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil accepted the hug. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> okay Tech, everything will be okay.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We shouldn’t be gone long, I promise.” Phil hugged his eldest biological son close. “Take care of Theseus for us.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The toddler was playing with </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Technos</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hair, amazed at the bright </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>colour</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Phil smiled at the two.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please come back.” The t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>en</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-year-old </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>had never been good with goodbyes. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will, I promise.” Phil said as he took the baby into his arms.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dada!” The boy grabbed his fathers stripped hat, one of many he had. He let the boy keep it, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> remember his father in case he </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> back. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur smiled and waved at his father and eldest brother as they walked away. Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> copied his brother, happy to have been held more than usual. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Lets</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> go inside, okay?” Wilbur told his little brother. The boy happily babbled. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>needed allies. Dream had them, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Phil,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and Techno. Together those three were unstoppable. The</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> rebels</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> needed strong allies to defeat them.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And so here he was, about to ask the brother he had</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> abandoned a decade ago to help them. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What the F**** do you want?” Wilbur flinched at the venom in his voice, causing his friends to ask if he was okay. He brushed them aside.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Theseus?” He hoped he </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sound so desperate. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I go by Tommy now, but you wouldn’t know that</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.” His brother sounded older, and more aggressive. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>After all, it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> was ten years ago you left me.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur flinched and sucked in a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>much-needed</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> breath. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sorry I left you, I really am!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The guilt was pooling in his gut, dripping out with his voice. “But I need your help.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could hear the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>scowl</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> coming from the other side. “You left me ten years ago, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>there's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> no way </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> helping you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Theres no way </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Wilburs</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> just going to give up. “I understand you hate me, but we really need your help!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a small </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>murmur</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and the boy hung up. Wilbur sighed, and messaged the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>coords</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to him. Just in case he did want to help.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Who was that?” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Nikis soft voice is the first to come through to Wilbur.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked up at her. “My little brother.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That shut everyone up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You never told us you had family.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> crosses his arms. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>T</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ell us about them.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur looked up. “You</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>’</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ve already met my dad and older brother.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Many of them gave confused looks. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Phil and Techno, their Dreams allies.” He clarified</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, and he winced when there were many angry shouts</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. “They left Tommy and me fourteen years ago and never came back. Me, a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ten-year-old, raising a two-year-old.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The silence was awkward. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And Tommy?” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Eret was the one to ask that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur looked down again. “I couldn’t handle it, so four years later I left. He was Six.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked out of the room at that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur watched as his brother left, not looking back. His friends followed, the girl turning back, but </span>
  <span>only</span>
  <span> to give them the finger. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Theseus is alive?” Techno still has his monotone voice, just </span>
  <span>laced with </span>
  <span>unnoticeable</span>
  
  <span>relief</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded, and turned to Phil.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was ten. </span>
  <span>TEN!</span>
  <span>” He exaugurated the ten. “Tommy was TWO</span>
  <span> when you abandoned us!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd gathering around them carried whispers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that I wanted to spend years of my life raising my little brother?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phil scowled. “I had to leave!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why did you have to leave your two youngest children to raise themselves?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was for your safety!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have stayed!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno had voices in his head telling him to kill you both! I had to get him away before he went through with it!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stood, gaping like a fish. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything I ever did was to protect you all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was starti</span>
  <span>ng to think that yelling at his brother was a bad idea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he loathed his family for abandoning him, they must have their reasons. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid reasons, but still reasons.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Drista had a great reason to hate her </span>
  <span>family but</span>
  <span> compared to his he felt wrong to hate them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> too, he could have had horrible parents. Hes lucky he will never know. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should stop for resources.” The dual </span>
  <span>coloured</span>
  <span> boy broke the awkward silence after </span>
  <span>a while</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both of his companions agreed, and they set to work. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They were too easy to beat.” Drista was bragging of her victory hours prior. “I don’t understand why they needed our help in the first place. </span>
  <span>And Dream was there.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She said her brother's name with venom.</span>
  <span> Why wouldn’t she?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw my siblings there.” Ranboos comment caused both to turn to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t remember your family.” The </span>
  <span>betrayel</span>
  <span> was only lightly clear in Tommys voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> shook his head. “I didn’t, but I saw them and remembere</span>
  <span>d a few things</span>
  <span>. Niki and Eret were their</span>
  <span> name</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy enveloped the boy in a hug, and Drista reluctantly joined.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It felt nice. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dont worry! if this didnt satisfy you, i am planning on making a part three!<br/>Also, i have recently noticed that some fanfic authors i read have left kudos on this story.<br/>It makes me so happy that this has been read by writers i loved reading!<br/>Anyways, hope you all have a good day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Blood Gods son part 1 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno has a son, who happens to be a familiar brit boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones short and a bit rushed, but i like it.<br/>Hope you all enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a son.” Technoblade should have told them at a better time, but there was the possibility they could die. This time was better than any other.  </p><p>Heads turn to him. Phil is the one that Hes focused on though. </p><p>“What...?” His father's voice is quiet, and sounds hurt. “You have a son...?” </p><p>Techno nods at the man. “Would be seventeen soon.” </p><p>The silence is suffocating.  </p><p>“Is he like you?” Wilbur is the one to ask that. </p><p>The Piglin shakes his head.  </p><p>“Takes after his mother, is stubborn and a risktaker. Runs into battle without a plan.” He looks at his father once more. “He has wings.” </p><p>That caught their attention.  </p><p>“If we make it out alive, I'll bring you to him.” </p><p> </p><p>They made it out alive, but barely.  </p><p>Nobody died, but most were injured badly.  </p><p>Phil was in front of Techno as soon as it was older, begging to see the child.  </p><p>Soon most of those in the room had joined in, and Techno was forced to comply. </p><p>“You stay here, I will be back with him in a few days.” He had told them. </p><p> </p><p>The nether was large, and hard to navigate if you did not memorize the way. </p><p>Techno, fortunately, had memorized the way to his family's house.  </p><p>He was caught halfway there though. The loud “DAD!” proved it. </p><p>Someone barreled into him. </p><p>“Hey, Tommy.” For once, Techno did not sound monotone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all have a great day!<br/>Comments and kudos help motivate me to write more, so if you liked this please leave some!<br/>We hit 5000 hits!<br/>Thank you guys so much!<br/>&lt;3<br/>I love you all<br/>(Edit: Oh my god the number of chapters, what have i done?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Warmth is gone ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy’s dead</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short and I speedran it during my French class (school sucks)<br/>Hope you all enjoyed!<br/>&lt;3</p><p>(How would you guys like it if I called you Something, instead of readers or you guys. (Because my names GreekGeek). So decide people, Greeks or Geeks?)<br/>:) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy has never felt so cold.</p><p>It’s suffocating, the feeling of the cold air around him. </p><p>and then warm arms were encasing him, and their own whispered sweet words in his ear. Another pair of arms joined the first.</p><p>It felt nice, familiar too. To be encased in the warmth. </p><p>Fingers pried his eyes open, and Tommy got to see who it was.</p><p>Wilbur.</p><p>Its was f**king Wilbur.</p><p>The prick that had died a long time ago.</p><p>How is he alive? Did the revival work?</p><p>Or was Tommy dead now?</p><p>That thought Scared him.</p><p>But it’s true, he is dead now. Dream killed him in the prison.</p><p>Wilbur pulled the boys head closer to his chest, and Tommy sighed at the warmth. </p><p>Why was he so cold?</p><p>Wilbur started humming, the same lullaby he sung to Tommy as children. The same song their mother sung to them before she died.</p><p>The other pair of arms let go of Tommy, instead sitting next to them.</p><p>Schlatt didn’t want to invade of the brothers reunion. Even if it’s cringe.</p><p>Tommy found himself drifting once more, the song still echoing through the air.</p><p>Tommy was dead, but part of his soul still lives.</p><p>And so, Ghostinnit opened his eyes, ready to find those he barely remembered.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am determined to keep up the two parts a day until I’m forced to stop!<br/>If I go on vacation with no internet I will write to parts a day and release them all when I get back as well.</p><p>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Soccer part 2 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family finds out Tommy is gone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Where's</span>
  <span> Tommy?” </span>
  <span>There was a slight hint of worry</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>Willburs</span>
  <span> voice. </span>
  <span>His father and brother both looked up from their work, noticing that the boy was indeed not there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he in his room?” </span>
  <span>Technos</span>
  <span> voice was still monotone.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shakes his head. “No, </span>
  <span>Ive</span>
  <span> checked everywhere. I </span>
  <span>can't</span>
  <span> find him.”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <span>weren't</span>
  <span> that </span>
  <span>worried;</span>
  <span> he would be fin</span>
  <span>e </span>
  <span>without them for </span>
  <span>a while</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the F**k has he gone?!” Tommy </span>
  <span>hasn’t</span>
  <span> been home for weeks, and the small family was starting to get worried.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe try texting </span>
  <span>him...?</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hat unhelpful advice comes from Techno.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>can try but I-” Phil freezes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He mutters a quiet </span>
  <span>curse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He had a game a few weeks back that he wanted us to come to.”</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>That makes them freeze. No wonder the boy ran away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weve been horrible.” </span>
  <span>Wilbur is the one to whisper that. </span>
  <span>The other two nod, and Phil get ready to send a </span>
  <span>message.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had never been as happy in his life as he has been for the past few weeks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The family always spare time together, and Tommy was getting used to it once more. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy and </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> were sitting in their newly shared room when a notification rang from his phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phil</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy? 7:05 PM</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Are you okay? We </span>
  <span>havent</span>
  <span> seen you in a while. 7:07</span>
  <span> PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And him being Tommy, he wanted to make a scene. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                        Tommy</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Im</span>
  <span> with my family 7:10 PM</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ha. Let that sink in.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im gonna make a third part!<br/>I got lazy, so heres what i have.<br/>Requests, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!<br/>Weve gotten to 6000 hits! Its been a day since we got 5000, i swear.<br/>Thank you all!<br/>Have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Heralia part 1 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pirate au (kinda) with hybrids!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like were getting 1000 hits a day, i mean were already halfway to 7000.<br/>Thank you guys so much! I appreciate it!<br/>Have a great day and i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we here again?” The boredom in Wilburs voice is clear.  </p><p>Phil sighed. This would be the third time telling them why. </p><p>“There are reports of hybrids in the southern section of Heralia.” He explained. “The villagers want them dead, but we’re going to save them and bring them to L’Manburg.” </p><p>Hybrids have been hunted and killed for centuries. A few years back, the leaders of L’Manburg created it as a haven for hybrids.  </p><p>Phil and the crew of Pogtopia had been going around, collecting many different Hybrids, and bringing them back to the haven. The crew is entirely hybrid, but they can hide it easier than others. </p><p>“I can see land!” Puffys yell from the crows nest. Phil gives a thumbs up in confirmation. </p><p>“So, what do you have on the hybrids?” Technoblade is the one to ask that.  </p><p>Phil pulls out the paper he was given before they left.  </p><p>“At least three, the possibility they're triplets.” That got a reaction. Hybrids are rare in the first place, twins being even rarer, and triplets being unheard of.  </p><p>The crew of Pogtopia were all staring at the man, wide eyed and mouths agape.  </p><p>“Triplets!” Nihachu shouts that. “How old are they?!”  </p><p>Phil turns over the page.  </p><p>“Around the age of thirteen and eighteen.” </p><p> </p><p>The town was quite beautiful. Heralia was known to be just that.  </p><p>The crew looked around in wonder. Yes, Lmanburg is beautiful, but nothing like the famed town. </p><p>“Where can we find these triplets?” Wilbur near yells exitedly. </p><p>His question is answered when there's a shout for blood. The group turn to it but stay hidden in the shadows. </p><p>“Burn the monster!” A lady yells from the back.  </p><p>And the person the comment was directed to was a child. A hybrid, with half of his face being black, and wings adjourning his back. </p><p>The kid looked beat up, and tired. </p><p>That broke Phils heart. </p><p>Theres no way in hell he’s going to let this go on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh, its hard doing this in school<br/>But school sucks, so idc<br/>Stay in school :)<br/>&lt;3<br/>Requests, comments and kudos are always appreciated!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Blood Gods son part 2 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy meets his fathers family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it the (possibly) final part of the blood gods son!<br/>Ive been asked by someone if they could rewrite some of these oneshots as their own, so if any of you want to use these ideas feel free to! (As long as you either put the inspired by or comment the link so i can read it as well!)<br/>Im gonna change the request page so that you guys will know which ones are original ideas and which are inspired and which are requests.<br/>I hop you all have a great day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do they want to meet me?” Tommy sounds innocent, but hes far from it. Techno knows that.  </p><p>He ruffles the boy's hair. “I told them about you, and so my family wants to meet you.” </p><p>“But why?”  </p><p>Techno laughs at the question. “I don’t know, they just want to meet my son.” </p><p>Tommy, still unsatisfied with the answer, gives a pout of frustration.  </p><p>“Why do they want to meet me?!” </p><p>Techno huffs and walks towards the portal, the boy still following behind him. The questions never did stop. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we there yet?” The tenth time Tommy had asked that, and Techno was starting to get annoyed.  </p><p>That is, he would have gotten annoyed had they not reached the place minutes later.  </p><p>Tommy gaped at the large wall in front of them. It was quite a sight, the boy being silent. </p><p>Techno smiled as the boy spun around, taking all of it in.  </p><p>“How the hell have I not been here before?” Is the first thing he says. </p><p>Techno stifles a chuckle. “Youve lived in the nether your entire life, you wouldn’t be here if I hadn't come and gotten you.” </p><p>The boy ignores his father's comment and continues to stare at the things around him. </p><p>Techno catches his attention, motioning him to follow but be quiet. The boy complies. </p><p>Soon they can hear murmurs coming from the room, and Techno motions for the boy to stay outside.  </p><p>“Youre back!” Wilbur yells, crashing into his brother.  </p><p>“Did you bring him?” Phil asks that. Techno can see the excitement in his father's eyes. </p><p>Techno nods, tilting his head to the door. “the brat wouldn’t stop talking, so I made him stand out there.” </p><p>Almost immediately, the door slams open and the boy jumps to Techno. Hes yelling profanities, while Techno holds his arm out to stop him.  </p><p>The group stands there as the boy attempts to hit the Piglin.  </p><p>Soon the boy tires and lays on his back trying to catch his breath.  </p><p>Theres a silence, and then Phil speaks. </p><p>“Youre Technos son?” He whispers it, as though the smallest noise could snap the boy in two. Seeing how skinny he is, that may be true. </p><p>Tommy looks up at him, and you can see the resemblance. “Yeah B*tch, whatcha gonna do about it?” </p><p>Techno stifles another chuckle, and Tommy puffs his wings in pride.  </p><p>“I'm Technos father, Phil.” He tells the boy, eying the wings. </p><p>Tommy makes an ‘oh’ sound and straightens up.  </p><p>“The names Tommy Danger Kraken Innit, nice to meetcha.” He holds his hand out to Phil, who awkwardly takes it. </p><p>“That not your name.” Techno corrects his son. “It's Theseus May Innit.” </p><p>Tommy scowls.  </p><p>The group laughs. </p><p>Techno smiles. </p><p>At last, the whole family was together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! I hop you enjoyed it!<br/>Now, i usually write short oneshots (drabbles, i guess.) but sometimes my creativity goes WHOOSH and i write a 1000-2000 word one. Sometimes i split those into multiple chapters to 1. im lazy and want to get a chapter out but im not done the 1000 word one or 2. i dont have enough ideas for the next days oneshots<br/>So requests are always welcomed!<br/>Hope you have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Swapped # ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically an age swap and role swap</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So its less confusing<br/>Dream has Wilburs role<br/>Schlatt has Tubbos role<br/>Tubbo has Technos role<br/>Tommy has Phils role<br/>Phil has Tommys role<br/>George has Schlatts role<br/>Sapnap has Dreams role<br/>Techno has Quackitys role<br/>Wilbur has Fundys role<br/>Eret has Ranboos role<br/>Idk if i missed anyone lol but tell me if you see someone missing<br/>this was requested by ParadiseShards, but i changed it up a bit<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil missed his father. Tommy never had time for any of his children.  </p><p>Except Tubbo, Tommy always had time for Tubbo. </p><p>The eldest (Anarchist) child of their small family had always been the favourite.  </p><p>Phil and Dream had never been acknowledged by the blonde brit. </p><p>And so, when Dream left, Phil went with him. </p><p>Schlatt came too, him being Phils best friend and all.  </p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo came, but everything went wrong.  </p><p>Tommy killed Dream, and Tubbo released the withers on the SMP. </p><p>It was horrible. </p><p> </p><p>Dream and George are dead. One from being impaled by his father, and the other from a heart attack. </p><p>And Schlatt exiled Phil, with Sapnap manipulating him to do it. </p><p>And Sapnap cut Phils wings off. </p><p>It hurt, but Tubbo came and helped him. </p><p> </p><p>Techno, Schlatt, Wilbur and Eret tried to kill Tubbo, but it did not work. </p><p>Ghostdre and Tommy watched. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy is no longer under house arrest, and he and Tubbo took Eret in. </p><p>Phil feels replaced, and he does not like it. </p><p>But atleast Schlatt is here now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests are always open!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. You said you didnt care ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream said he doesnt care about anything<br/>Sapnaps sad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one included kissing<br/>Yes, i am a multishipper<br/>and yes, Dreamnap is one of my favourite ships<br/>Hope you all enjoy!<br/>If you dont like this ship, you can skip this!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> was falling in love with his best friend. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The same best friend that loved another. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He should feel disgusted, Dre</span>
  <span>am grew up with him</span>
  <span>! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He cannot help it </span>
  <span>though;</span>
  <span> Dream was perfect in every way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tea kettle laughs, the way he walked</span>
  <span>, the way he talked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> could never get enough of the man. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard he tried to stop it, his dreams were filled with the man. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hated it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> look at Dream anymore without feeling his face heat up. He </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> look at George without feeling jealousy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hated that Dream said he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> care about anything on the SMP.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That means that Dream </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> care about him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The trip into the prison room was long. </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> felt cold, despite the lava surrounding him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the masked man on the other side, standing there for him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge made it to the other side, and </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> walked into the room. He jumped when the lava flowed back down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> looked up at the lifeless mask. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sap.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> looked down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>It's</span>
  <span> nice to see you again.” The man was obviously trying to get an answer out of him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> looked the man straight in the smiley </span>
  <span>faces'</span>
  <span> eyes. “Is it true that you don’t care about anything on the SMP?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s</span>
  <span> a sad one, and </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> still feels his heart clench.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to say that.” He says as he rubs the back of his neck. “I do care for somethings.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> looks down again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What makes him look back up is the hand that cupped his cheek</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Sapnaps</span>
  <span> eyes flick </span>
  <span>up and</span>
  <span> was met with pale green ones.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnaps</span>
  <span> breath </span>
  <span>hitches</span>
  <span>. Their beautiful.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hes never seen Dream without his mask on before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> can feel the heat rushing to his </span>
  <span>face and</span>
  
  <span>everted his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled at the </span>
  <span>boys'</span>
  <span> antics.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I care for you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnaps</span>
  <span> eyes </span>
  <span>flicker</span>
  <span> back to Dreams but were back at the ground in an instant. His face is extremely red now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you care for me.” Dream inches his face closer to </span>
  <span>Sapnaps</span>
  <span>, and soon their noses are touching.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> can feal his warm breath hit his face.</span>
  <span> His face flushes more then he thought possible.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ive wanted this for a long time.” Before he could ask what Dream had been wanting, the man closed the gap between them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> gasps in </span>
  <span>surprise</span>
  <span>, and Dream slid his tongue into the </span>
  <span>boy's</span>
  <span> mouth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> gives a small moan at the feeling, and his eyes slip shut.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>does not</span>
  <span> know how long they stand there, bodies flushed together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they part, needing air to live. </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> opens his </span>
  <span>eyes and</span>
  <span> is once again met with Dreams green orbs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked that.” The simple </span>
  <span>sentence makes </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> blush even more. How much can a person blush?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you.” </span>
  <span>Sapnaps</span>
  <span> hands are shaking now. Dream knew how to make him melt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like George.” </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> whispers it, but the green man still hears it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. “No, George and I are just friends, that’s all we will ever be.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles and buries his face in the </span>
  <span>pyromaniacs'</span>
  <span> hair. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, </span>
  <span>you're</span>
  <span> more beautiful </span>
  <span>than</span>
  <span> him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> does not get to say </span>
  <span>anything</span>
  <span> before </span>
  <span>hes</span>
  <span> pulled into another kiss.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>7000 hits! WOOOOOOO!<br/>Thank you all so much!<br/>This was my first time writing a real ship thingy, so does it look good?<br/>Requests are always welcome!<br/>I also have shortened the tags, and will add any necessary ones. Tell me if im missing any you think are important<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Cannibal #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Cannibalism*<br/>Tommy is a cannibal(Ish)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request by vvhinaax<br/>I didnt want to actually describe the consumption of human flesh, so im sorry if thats what you wanted<br/>If you are uncomfortable with this theme, feel free to skip it!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Human flesh sorta tasted like chicken.  </p><p>Tommy felt disgusted that he liked the taste of it. At the same time, he was happy he was able to eat it.  </p><p>As the years went by, the disgusting feeling he had faded away. He only ate human flesh when needed. </p><p>Being stuck in prison with no food and a dead man next to him seemed like a ‘needed’ time.  </p><p>After a few weeks, the body was gone. Tommy had tried to save enough of the flesh to survive until he was rescued, but it did not work. </p><p>And so, he started eating his own flesh. </p><p>It was painful at first, but soon he got used to it.  </p><p>It was two weeks until he felt himself dying. </p><p>And who was he to deny the will of death? </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you consume my body once I passed?” Dream and Tommy were sitting in a field in the afterlife. </p><p>Tommy looked at him before responding. “I wanted to live, and there was no more food.” </p><p>Dream nodded but was still uncomfortable. </p><p>Even in death, Tommy will never admit what he has done in life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests are always open!<br/>Hope you have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Held under ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is killed by Dream</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this short drabble!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long does it take to drown? </p><p>Two minutes, if the water does not enter your lungs.  </p><p>Dream decided that Tommy was not useful anymore and kept the boy under the water on the same beach he had lived in for months. Nobody would know what Dream did, and that Tommy was not coming home for Christmas. </p><p>Those two minutes seemed like hours to the boy. The agony stretched out forever, never stopping. </p><p>His consciousness was slowly leaving him, and Tommy wished he could at least tell his family he loved them. </p><p>Even if they will not say it back. </p><p>Even if his place in their hearts had been replaced. But he could never hate Ranboo, the boy was a literal angel. </p><p>His vision was gone now, all he could do was listen to Dreams panting. </p><p>And then that was gone, and he knew he was dead for good. </p><p> </p><p>The afterlife was brighter than he thought it would be. And it had less women. </p><p>Tommy had wandered around the place for a long time, before he heard voices. Voices he could recognize. </p><p>“Tommy?” Wilbur was the first to notice him and ran to the boy to capture him in a hug. “Oh, Tommy.” </p><p>Tommy could feel the tears flow down his face. </p><p>“Wilbur,” Said man was playing with his hair in a comforting way. “Wilby, I'm scared.” </p><p>Wilbur sighed into their hug. “I know, Toms. Everything will be okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Heralia part 2 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Triplets get saved</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If i get mored there is a small chance i will make another part for this, but as of right now i wont<br/>If anyone wants to use these ideas, feel free to! Id love to read them!<br/>I finished writing this one in my German class this morning smh<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh god.” Niki covered her mouth at the sight. </p><p>The boy was beat up, and the wings were bound. Phil shuddered at that; he knew how uncomfortable it was to have your wings bound.  </p><p>The civilians around the boy were shouting, and one of them held a torch too close to him. The crew flinched at the strained scream he made.  </p><p>Erets arm was grabbed from behind, and they were met with a short, cloaked person. </p><p>“I suggest you all follow me please.” Phil noticed and started to protest, but the boy convinced them by pulling the cloak off slightly. </p><p>The kid was an exact copy of the boy in the square, but instead of wings the other half of his face was white, with a red eye.  </p><p>“Come, if they see you, they will try to kill you as well.” Phil nodded, and the group followed him out of the crowd. </p><p>The boy put his fingers to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“That boy in the square was your brother, am I right?” Techno was the one to say that. </p><p>The boy nodded. The group was now in a cabin hidden in the woods around the city. </p><p>“Why did you leave him?”   </p><p>The boy sits on a chair in the room they were in. “That is right, they should be here soon.” </p><p>As soon as those words were out of his mouth the door slammed open, revealing another boy with half of his face black, but he had ram horns. The boy from the square was leaning on him. </p><p>“Ranboo!” Horned boy yelled to his (supposed) brother. “Help me get Tommys wings unbound!” </p><p>‘Ranboo’ ran and aided the other boy with the chains, and soon ‘Tommy’ was relaxing on a couch. </p><p>“Those B*tches got me good,” He said to midair. “Lucky Tubbo got them back.”  </p><p>Tommy laughed. Ranboo sighed. </p><p>“Hes delirious, let him rest.”  </p><p>The crew nodded, still confused on what was happening. </p><p>‘Tubbo’ turned to them. “It's not safe for so many Hybrids to be in the same place, you should leave before we’re all caught.” </p><p>“We came to find Hyrbid Triplets, which I'm assuming is you.” Phil says that. </p><p>Ranboo nodded. “Half Enderman.” He gestured to all three of them. </p><p>“Half Ghast.” He gestured to himself. </p><p>“Half ram.” He gestured to Tubbo. </p><p>“And half Avian.” He gestured to Tommy.  </p><p>Phil nodded. That explained it partly. </p><p>“We have to bring you with us.” Niki refused to let anyone talk her out of it, these children have suffered enough. </p><p> </p><p>Two hours of convincing later, the triplets were with them on Pogtopia, and they were minutes away from reaching L’Manburg.  </p><p>Tommy was still acting drunk and was leaning on Tubbo.  </p><p>A yell broke them from their trance. “Land Ho!” </p><p>Phil smiled and turned to them. </p><p>“Welcome to L’Manburg.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>Tschuss!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Hey, Theseus ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy dies in Dreams base</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this one back in the endo of january, and i posted it then (My first fic &lt;3)<br/>I rewrote it a bit and put it here for todays second<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>If you guys like these stories, i suggest checking out my other stories as well! They may not be that good, but id appreciate it!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream gave Tommy and Tubbo some time to say their goodbyes before he killed the brown-haired boy.<br/>
Tommy hugged his friend. Tubbo seemed to have accepted his death, but he still hugged his friend back.</p><p>“I'm sorry” Tommy had said. “I'm so sorry.”</p><p>Tubbo made a noise of protest. “It's not your fault, its Dreams.”</p><p>This did not make Tommy feel any better about what was going to happen. Tubbo, his best friend, was going to die in front of him.</p><p>“Defeat Dream” Tubbo whispered into Tommys ear. “Once I'm gone make sure you do everything to defeat him.”</p><p>Tommy nodded. Dream would pay for what he has and will do.<br/>
They pull apart, and Dream walks over.</p><p>Tommy watches as Dream pulls his friend away.</p><p>Tommy watches as he pulls out the blade that would kill his friend.</p><p>Tommy watches as the blade goes toward his friend's stomach.</p><p>Tommy gasps as the Blade enters his own stomach, instead of his friends.</p><p>The blade is pulled from his stomach, and he falls to the ground without its support.</p><p>He fights through the fatigue. He keeps his eyes open and looks up at his friend. Tubbo is beside him, trying to stop the bleeding. His actions are futile though, Tommy was going to die today.</p><p>Tubbo is pleading for him to stay awake.</p><p>Tommy looks up at him. Tubbo pulls Tommys head towards his chest, holding him close. Tubbo sobs, and Tommy puts his hand up to his friend's cheek.</p><p>“Defeat Dream.” Tommy tells him. “Save everyone for me, please.”</p><p>Tubbo sobs once more. “I-I can't. Not without you.” Tubbo cries into Tommys hair.</p><p>He does not realize more people had come until he heard the gasps around him. Punz had brought all of them here. Tommy feared it was too late. Dream was nowhere to be seen, and Tommy was going to die. Tommy smiled. Atleast Tubbo would be safe, and they could defeat Dream. Tommy could hear yells for him to keep his eyes open, but he closed them, the darkness surrounding him and taking him under.</p><p> </p><p>When Tommy came through, he noticed the hand playing with his hair. It reminded of him of when he was a child, his father holding him and his siblings as they fell asleep. Tommy could also feel the arms holding him and could hear the song the person holding him was singing. He opened his eyes slightly to look at the person holding him. </p><p>He recognized the person, but he refused to believe that he was beside him.</p><p>“Wilbur?” Tommy whispered. The person holding him stopped singing and looked down at the teenager. Wilbur smiled.</p><p>“Hey, Theseus”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Requests, Comments, and Kudos are always appreciated!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Help the cold #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Dreamnotnap<br/>Dream and George get into a fight and Sapnap gets away, and then get hurt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by Pik_, thank you for the request!<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnaps two lovers were fighting. Yes, they tended to fight a lot, but most of the time it was childish banter. Never something like this.  </p><p>Sapnap tried to stop them, to make them hug (or kiss) it out. George and Dream merely brushed him off. They barely acknowledged him at all. </p><p>And so, he ended up walking away, tears starting to flow down his face. Neither of them followed, and that made him cry even more. </p><p>Soon he found himself sitting on the edge of a frozen patch of water. He relished in the feeling of of cold seeping into his bones. </p><p>He sighed as he set his sword down.  </p><p>He was reminded that Dream and George weren't there to protect him when freezing and slimy hands grabbed his ankle. He gave a shout of surprise as it started pulling him back. He clawed at the ice as more hands encased his legs. </p><p>He screamed and thrashed as he was dragged into the water, and under the surface. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell him I'm right Sapnap!” Dream turned to the youngest of the trio, but he was not there. “Sapnap?” </p><p>Dream turned back to George, who was also confused.  </p><p>“We should find him before it gets dark.” Was all the said to him. </p><p>The tension was obvious between them. Neither said a thing until they reached the water. </p><p>They grew even more confused when they saw Sapnaps sword and many indents in the ice. Dreams eyes widen as he realizes what that meant. </p><p>“Hes below the ice!” He yells, and he opens the pouch he always has on him and brings out the water breathing potion he was going to use earlier. </p><p>He swiftly chugs it down, and dives into the water.  </p><p>Five minutes of searching through the dark, murky, depths and find nothing. </p><p> Five minutes and the potion wear off. He makes it back to the surface, ready to tell George the sad news when he finds the older with two potions. Another water-breathing and a night vision. </p><p>Another four minutes of nothing, and then he sees it.  </p><p>Three drowned are huddled together, but that’s not right. Drowned only huddle if they have something to eat. </p><p>Sapnap! </p><p>He saw the obsidian black hair stick through the group, and he rushed to kill the beasts.  </p><p>He grabs the boy, wincing at how cold he felt. He was quick to get to the surface, being met with a worried George. </p><p>The brit takes the youngest from Dreams arms, hauling him onto the ice. Dream pulls himself next to them, and watches as George checks his breathing. </p><p>“Hes barely breathing!” Georges panicking now, and Dream must pull him away from Sapnap. He checks his pulse, relieved at the faint signature. </p><p>“We need to get him to the cabin and warm quickly. We have stuff to help him there!” Dream picks the boy up, bridal style. They run through the snow as fast as they can, Sapnaps breathing going shallower.  </p><p>They reach the cabin in record time, quickly making it to the fireplace.  </p><p>“Start it.” Dream ordered the brit.  </p><p>Dream bites back a sob as he feels Sapnaps pulse again.  </p><p>It's gone. </p><p> He starts doing chest compressions, the tears running freely down his cheeks. He starts doing mouth to mouth as he feels the fires warmth reach them. </p><p>Dream can feel George slide next to him.  </p><p>Dreams doing the compressions, and George is doing the mouth to mouth now.  </p><p>They switch when Dream feels his arms grow tired.  </p><p>George checks his pulse again, and it back. Faint though. </p><p>“Hes still not breathing!” He yells to Dream when he sees the blue tinge to his fingers and lips.  </p><p>Both have tears running down their faces, and in a last desperate measure Dream puts his hand into the boys mouth.  </p><p>He gives a triumphant yell when he grabs seaweed and pulls it out. George joined him when Sapnap gives a choked breath. Dream rolls him over to help get the water out of his lungs. </p><p>When its apparent there's no more water, Dream picks the boy up once more. He maneuvers him to the couch, laying Sapnap onto his chest. </p><p>“Can you get one of my sweaters and some warm blankets?” He softly directs the question to George, who nods and runs off.  </p><p>He returns a few minutes later, with Dreams large green hoodie and most of the blankets in the house. Dream slips the hoodie onto the shivering boy.  </p><p>George lays next to them, encasing all three in hordes of blankets.  </p><p>“I'm sorry for earlier, it was stupid for me to argue over that.” George rambles on. “IF we hadn't fought then Sapnap would be okay-” </p><p>Hes stopped when Dream Pulls him into a kiss. They pull away and Dream smiles softly at him. </p><p>“It's okay, Sapnap will be okay.” He assured the older. “We just have to keep him warm and safe.” </p><p>George nods, and Dream smiles again. </p><p>Everything will be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Dreams woken when he feels someone moving. Sapnaps fidgeting. He wakes George, who sits up and pulls himself closer to them. </p><p>They let out relieved sighs when they see the boys' eyes blink open slowly. He looks up into Dreams green eyes.  </p><p>‘W’t h’pp’nd.” It comes out slurred, but it's better than anything else. </p><p>George sobs, and Sapnaps azure eyes focus on him. </p><p>“You died!” George pulls the boy into a tight hug. “It was terrifying!” </p><p>Soon Sapnaps sandwiched between them both, and hes giggling at the soft kisses being placed on his face. Hes still delirious, and they both find it adorable. </p><p>“Go back to sleep, we have you.” Dream assures the younger. </p><p>They fall asleep once more, content in each others' arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>9000 hits?!?! Woah!<br/>Thank you guys so much!<br/>Kudos, Comments, and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Racoon #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Racooninnit gets bullied (Its fun tho)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have reached 9000 hits!<br/>So i have decided to ignore my anxiety and create a discord server!<br/>Link in the bottom note<br/>I decided to mix two requests together, so ParadiseShards and Dispareboi<br/>This one is earlier then every other day, but it still counts as the second one daily<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate you so much right now.” Those words came from Tommy and was directed at Fundy.  Said Fox-Hybrid was holding his stomach on the ground, wheezing laughs escaping him. </p><p>“You-” He was cut off by another bout of laughter. “Youre a Furry!” </p><p>“Says you.” Tommy retorts, smirking when his nephew jerked up and glared at him.  </p><p>“I'm a Fox, not a Furry.” Fundy never liked being called that. </p><p>Tommy glared at him. “And I’m a Racoon!” </p><p>That is true, Tommy is now a racoon. There were darker patches around his eyes, and he has the same ears and tail as the animal now.  </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Phil stared at both boys, one having what seemed like a seizure on the ground, while the other was trying to catch rain droplets with his hand.  </p><p>He will admit, it is quite adorable. It's like Tommy was a child again. </p><p>He soon realized that Fundy was not having a seizure, he was laughing.  </p><p>Tommy was mesmerized by the tiny droplets. Frustrated that they never stayed as well.  </p><p>This was going to be a long day. </p><p> </p><p>“You were trying to catch the rain!” Fundy was still laughing, Phil giving a tiny chuckle. </p><p>Tommy pouts. “Was not!”  </p><p>Phil shook his head and sighed. </p><p>“C’mon Mate, its not that bad.” He assured his youngest son. “Techno had an addiction to gold when his traits showed.” </p><p>Both boys looked up at Phil with interest. </p><p>Oh Boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://discord.gg/tgfrdtAd89<br/>In the discord you can come on just for any of my stories updates, or hang out with others!<br/>Im new to the whole discord thing, so if you have suggestions to help it, id appreciate it!<br/>You do not have to join if you dont want to<br/>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The past is behind us ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Drabble of Phils backstory<br/>Its extremely short lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>Thank you Butterfly_helper16 and violet_cherries for those nice bookmarks!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza was not his real name, neither was Phil.</p><p>His real name was Marchall, the one who cares for horses. Although he has wings, he had always felt more at home with horses.</p><p>Hence why he named himself Phil. Philip means friend of the horses, and that’s what he had been for his entire life.</p><p>His mother, Lynessa, was the winged angel of life.</p><p>He never knew his father, but he heard stories about him from his mother.</p><p>He was tall, and kind. Never backed down from a fight. That made Lynessa fall in love with him.</p><p>And so, he named his first biological son after him. Wilbur <em>Exede</em> Watson-Soot.</p><p>He hoped his father was proud of him, wherever he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are nearing 10000 hits! Thats alot, and i only started this two weeks ago!<br/>Also, so far only one person has joined discord, so thank you Walter Byrb!<br/>https://discord.gg/tgfrdtAd89</p><p>Thank you for reading this short drabble!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Unhealable wounds part 1 #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Dreamnotnap<br/>Sapnap get kidnapped, and becomes extremely sick</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by Pik_, so thank you for the request!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap had heard so many terrible things about the egg, but he never took them seriously. How bad could an Egg be? </p><p>Bad. Extremely bad. </p><p>Ponk and Ant had taken him when he was most vulnerable and took him down to where the Egg was hidden. The chucked him into an obsidian cage above it and left. </p><p>Why would they take him for that? What would they gain? </p><p>The cage was warm, too warm for even him. Despite that, he could feel the cold start seeping into his body.  </p><p>He understood that the Egg was bad when he started coughing up blood. The sticky red substance came from his mouth and was painful. </p><p>Only a quarter of a day being there, and this was happening. </p><p>That night, he found that he could not sleep. No matter how tired he was, sleep never wrapped its fingers around him. </p><p>A week later, and he was dehydrated, exhausted and sick.  </p><p>He couldn’t stand without help, but even that was hard.  </p><p>He didn’t register the fact the cage was open until he felt warm hands on him. It felt nice. </p><p>His fogged eyes met pale green ones, and he couldn’t help but think they looked familiar. </p><p>“Oh Pandas.” the owner was saying. “I'm so sorry we didn’t come sooner.” </p><p>Hes being picked up now, and he leans into the warmth of their chest. </p><p> </p><p>More than a week had passed since Sapnap disappeared. Dream and George did everything to find their beloved.  </p><p>The only reason they found where he was is because Puffy could not watch Bad make his own child suffer. It was cruel, to do that so his son. </p><p>They found the obsidian cage and managed to crack it open. </p><p>George promptly threw up at the sight.  </p><p>The walls were covered in blood, and Sapnap looked pale. Paler than anyone should be. </p><p>Dream managed to get close to him, and he winced at the intense heat of his skin. The younger leaned into the touch, and Dream saw his eyes peel open. The onyx black eyes were unfocused, and the bags under his eyes stood out. </p><p>“Oh Pandas.” He choked back a sob. “I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner.” </p><p>He reached forward to wrap his arms around the boy. He stood quickly, motioning for George to follow. </p><p>The trio usually had hidden bunkers in case of a situation like this.  </p><p>They made it to the closest one, getting him to the medical room.  </p><p>God, he looked horrible. </p><p>The bags under his eyes seemed to have gotten worse, and he grew paler. </p><p> </p><p>They spent a week trying to make him better, but it did no good. It only made him worse. </p><p>Dream was determined to create a potion, one strong enough to save Sapnap. George and said youngest barely saw him at all during that time.  </p><p>Sapnap knew he was going to die, he wished that his boyfriends would accept it as well. That way they could spend his last moments together. </p><p>And so, he voiced that to George. </p><p>The brit choked back a sob, and tears were starting to leak out of his eyes, but he gave in. With one last peck to the forehead, he gets up and heads to where Dream resides. </p><p>George has already tried to get him out many times, none worked.  </p><p>“Dream, come and spend time with us upstairs.” George tries to hide his grief. Dream doesn’t look up from the potion he’s brewing.  </p><p>“No, I have to finish this.”  </p><p>George can feel the anger bubbling inside of him.  </p><p>“Why can't you come and help take care of Sapnap with me, instead of staying down here all day?”  </p><p>Dream did look up at that. “I need to finish this.” </p><p>George made an inhuman sound.  </p><p>“Sapnap could die any minute!” He snapped at the man. “We need to spend as much time together as we can!” </p><p>Dream looked back down. “No, I can't give up on him.” </p><p>George stomped on the ground. “He wants both of us there!” </p><p>Dream's gaze snapped back up again. “And I need both of you alive!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>only 100 more hits until 10000! Thank you guys so much!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Unhealable wounds part 2 #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Dreamnotnap<br/>Dream and George are too late, but there is still a hope.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of the request by Pik_<br/>Thank you for the request!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t know how long they fight for, but it ends at some point. </p><p>“I'm the Admin of the server!” Dream yelled to George. “I'm supposed to be this all-powerful person, yet I can't save him from a stupid illness!” </p><p>George pulled the man into a hug. Even Admins have somethings they can't control. </p><p>“It's not your fault.” He assures the man. “I know it, and so does Sapnap.” </p><p>“Now, come on. Let's go spend time with Sap.” </p><p>Dream finally agrees, following him up to their room. </p><p>George opens the door, expecting Sapnap to turn and greet them. He loved doing that, even in his weakened state. </p><p>He grows panicked when the younger does not do that. He feels Dream freeze behind him and decides that its best to make sure Sapnap is okay. </p><p>He makes his way to the bed, carefully turning the boy over. He freezes once he realizes he wasn’t breathing. </p><p>As quickly as he could, he checked the boy's pulse. It was gone. God knows how long it's been like that.  </p><p>He shakes him again, and again, and again. He gives up after the seventh try, collapsing on Sapnap and tears starting to pour from his eyes. </p><p>Dream only stares, frozen in the same spot.  </p><p>Theres no way he was gone. </p><p><em> (“Youre making it wrong!” </em>  <em> Sapnap </em> <em>  laughed at the brit, who was glaring at them. “And  </em> <em> its </em> <em>  supposed to be in the bowl!” </em> </p><p><em> Sapnap </em> <em>  giggled again as another bag of flour was flung into the air. Dream joined in, and George  </em> <em> couldn’t </em> <em>  help but give a small chuckle at  </em> <em> the youngest  </em> <em> ado </em> <em> rable </em> <em>  nature.) </em> </p><p>He can't be gone. </p><p><em> ( </em> <em> Sapnap </em> <em>  gave a frustrated growl as he finished treating Dreams wound.  </em> </p><p><em> “You should be more careful out  </em> <em> there; </em> <em>  I don’t want you to get too hurt.” </em> </p><p><em> Dream smiled at the boy in a teasing  </em> <em> manor </em> <em> . “Is the great  </em> <em> Snapmap </em> <em>  worried about me?” </em> </p><p><em> The boy glared at him. “Call me that one more time and I will be the one to kill you.” </em> </p><p><em> Dream laughs, pulling the boy into a hug.) </em> </p><p>Sapnap was strong, there's no way he was dead! </p><p><em> ( </em> <em> The rhythm of the music and the way their feet moved together was  </em> <em> mesmerizing </em> <em> .  </em> </p><p><em> Sapnap </em> <em>  yelped as he tripped, only for Dream to catch him. </em> </p><p><em> Dream laughed as the boys </em> <em> ’ </em> <em>  face turned a dark shade of red.) </em> </p><p>Dream stumbles to where George was sobbing. He collapses next to him, sobbing as well. </p><p>“Please.” He begs to whatever god would listen. “I'm sorry! Please come back!” </p><p>They lay there for some time, before voices echo through Dreams’ head. </p><p><b> The Revival Book!  </b> </p><p><b> Get the book  </b> <b> Dre! </b> </p><p><b> Bring Sappy back! </b> </p><p>He jolts up, surprising George. Before the boy can ask what Dream was doing, he was out the door. </p><p>Dream makes it to his study in record time, grabbing the book and a totem, and sprinting back. </p><p>He finds them in the same position as before (George on Sapnaps chest, face streaked with tears.), and quickly gets back to his original place.  </p><p>He opens the book, flipping to the page he wanted. As soon as it's there he grabs Sapaps hand and shoves the totem into it. He holds the hand shut, not taking any chances. </p><p>“ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ꖎ𝙹ᓭℸ ̣ , ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍ℸ ̣  ᔑ ᓵ𝙹ᓭℸ ̣. ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹ᓭᒷ ∴⍑𝙹 ∴ᒷᒷ!¡, ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ╎∷ ᒷリ↸ꖎᒷᓭᓭ ᓭꖎᒷᒷ!¡.” He says the line, and watches as the totem glows softly. It melts into the boys' veins, and Dream feels hope rush through him.  </p><p>He looks over to George, who had lifted his head from Sapnaps chest. Hes staring at the youngest face, waiting for movement. </p><p>“It may take a little for it to affect him.” He says softly. George looks at him, before nodding. </p><p>They stay there all day, not leaving for anything. They skip meals, and don’t take a shower at all.  </p><p>They almost give up again, but then they hear the familiar sound of breathing. Their heads shoot up, and sure enough, Sapnap is breathing once more.  </p><p>Dream gives a triumphant laugh, and tears roll down his cheeks once more. These aren't sad though, they're happy tears. Seconds later and both were laughing and crying the happy tears.  </p><p>They spend an hour peppering kisses over the boys’ face and hands and crying over the fact he won't die today. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap wakes up feeling better and assumes he’s dead. Fear floods his body, before disappointment joining. He never got to say goodbye to his lovers. They must be heartbroken right now. </p><p>That thought is knocked out of his mind when a body collides with his, another joining soon after.  </p><p>He’s alive, otherwise Dream and George wouldn’t be here hugging him. Both are crying, and Sapnap can hear muttered apologies coming from them. </p><p>“I'm so sorry, Pandas!” Dream yells at some point. Sapnap can only hug him harder. </p><p>It's not long until he starts crying as well, and the other two look up at him.  </p><p>“I'm sorry.” He repeats that. “I'm sorry, I love you both so much!” </p><p>Both are squeezing him again, hanging onto him like a lifeline.  </p><p> </p><p>It’s a few hours later that they stop, and Sapnap tries to lighten the grim mood. </p><p>“Go take a shower, you both stink!” He laughs. They didn’t do that, instead Sapnap was moved between them, head laying on Dream’ chest while both of the other's arms wrapped around him. </p><p>He smiles. </p><p>“Go to sleep, Pandas.” George whispers into his ear. “We have you.” </p><p>They sleep better that night then they have in a month. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>We have his 10000 hits! Thats alot!<br/>Thank you guys so much!<br/>&lt;3<br/>ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ꖎ𝙹ᓭℸ ̣ , ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍ℸ ̣  ᔑ ᓵ𝙹ᓭℸ ̣. ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹ᓭᒷ ∴⍑𝙹 ∴ᒷᒷ!¡, ʖ∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ╎∷ ᒷリ↸ꖎᒷᓭᓭ ᓭꖎᒷᒷ!¡ is bring them back from where they lost, bring them back without a cost. bring them to those who weep, bring them from their endless sleep. IDK i was feeling poetic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Accidental baby acquisition # ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Accidental baby acquisition and a family reunion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by Atalante241, thank you for the request!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And why do you think that giving me a child was okay?”  </p><p>Tommy was staring at the tiny, bundled gremlin in his arms. Said gremlin was staring back. </p><p>“It looked at me funny!” Tommy looked up at the child's mother, who was eyes showed laughter. </p><p>“It’s a she.” Clara pats the boy on the back. “Please, take good care of her.” </p><p>And then she was gone.  </p><p>Tommy is left staring where she was, and then looked back down at the baby. </p><p>“I'm going to name you Clementine.” He states as he walks back to the house. “A beautiful name for an ugly creature.” </p><p> </p><p>Years went by, and Tommy grew attached to Clementine. He treated the girl as though she were biologically his own daughter.  </p><p>Clem turned six this summer, and Tommy realized he’d never introduced her to his family.  </p><p>And so, he made his way home, the small child in his arms.  </p><p>“Daddy?” The quiet voice breaks him from whatever trance he was in. “What if they don’ like me? </p><p>He smiles down at the fragile girl, and he doesn’t regret taking her in. </p><p>“The'll love you, Clem.” he reassures her. The girl had always been a shy ball of energy.  </p><p>The girl nods, and proceeds to hide herself in her fathers’ cloak. Tommy chuckles at that. </p><p>Soon they would reach the cabin his family resides in.  </p><p> </p><p>When Tommy decided to return to his family, he hadn't put much thought into how he would talk to them. It had been nine years since he left.  </p><p>He assumed he would be found before reaching the house. He didn’t expect to make it into it and be sitting on the couch when they finally did arrive. </p><p>The door swung open, and a familiar laugh is heard. </p><p>“Let's do that again!” Wilburs voice says from the other room. Tommy freezes as it gets closer. “And we can bring Ra-” </p><p>Wilbur stops in the doorway, staring at Tommy. He blinks, and then walks toward him. Tommy cries out when the ex-Ghost smacks him on the top of the head. </p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” He yelled, not loud enough to wake the hidden child. </p><p>Wilburs eyes are shining with unshed tears. Tommy sees someone walk into the room behind them. </p><p>“Tommy?” It was Phil. “Mate, is that you?”  </p><p>Tommy smiles, and nods to the man. His father. </p><p>“Of course, it's me! Who else would sneak into your house uninvited after disappearing for nine years!” </p><p>Techno, who Tommy had just noticed, chuckled. “That sounds like something you would do.” </p><p>Tommy is pulled into a hug and doesn’t have time to protest when a squeak is heard. </p><p>“Daddy?” The quiet and sleepy voice of Clem drifts through the room. “Are we there yet?” </p><p>The other three are staring at Tommy now and said blonde laughs before revealing the petite girl. </p><p>“Clem, this is who I was talking about.” He watches her examine the room. “Guys, this is Clementine. Shes my daughter.” </p><p>Theres a silence before Phil whispers “All my children have children now.” </p><p>Tommy knew about Fundy, who was Wilburs son. What about Techno? When did he get a child? </p><p>Said Piglin seems to notice his confusion and reveals a small figure behind him. </p><p>“Not long after you left, I met Ranboo here. I took him in.” ‘Ranboo’ was a small boy that was half black (Enderman, he assumed.) and half White (Ghast.) and his eyes were different as well. Green and Red.  </p><p>He looked cool, to say the least.  </p><p>Tommy looks back to his father. “Youre a triple grandfather now.” He states, and then realizes what he said. </p><p>The laughter that rang though house reminded him of when he was a child, in this same spot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>Have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Bee & Boo saga part 1 # ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(More like a drabble, but in the future there will be more)<br/>Ranboo and Tubbo spend time with their son</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Funkikenny, this what i have made of your request. In the future i may make an angst of this theme<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Michael!” Ranboo was at the bottom of his son's room. “Come downstairs for dinner!” </p><p>He sighs when he hears the crash but smiles when the trapdoor is opened and the seven-year-old climbs down. Ranboo wraps his arms around the Zombie piglins torso and picks him up.  </p><p>They make their way to the kitchen, where Tubbo was waiting.  </p><p>“Hey baby.” He kisses the boy on the forehead, laughing when he shies away. </p><p>They eat in comfortable silence, and soon dinner is done. </p><p>“What movie do you want to watch tonight?” Tubbo asks his son as Ranboo cleans it up.  </p><p>Michael, still unable to talk, runs to the cupboard, grabbing the movie he liked.  </p><p>They sat, watching the movie for an hour before Ranboo knew the other two had fallen asleep. </p><p>He chuckles, before pecking both on the forehead, and falling into the slumber as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have reached 11000 hits!<br/>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Warm Blanket ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Drabble)<br/>Tommy jumps</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>40 parts, yay!<br/>Enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy looked down at the bubbling lava below him. Dream had stopped him from jumping into it before, but he wasn’t here now.  </p><p>If Tommy were to do it, now is the best time.  </p><p>Though, not jumping is enticing. He has a nephew now. Wouldn’t it be better if he was in Michaels life? </p><p>But if he came back a Ghost like Ghostbur? Wouldn’t that be better as well? </p><p>People would like him more. </p><p>Just like they like Ghostbur better than the living Wilbur. </p><p>And so Tommy made his decision. He smiled as he fell backwards. </p><p>It felt warm, the lava. Like a blanket surrounding him. </p><p>He felt happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!</p><p>Im going to be taking some time off because of personal life. I will be back in a few days though, so dont worry!<br/>Requests are still open, and i will still respond to comments!<br/>Have a great day, i hope you understand!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Tinybo #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo turns tiny</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by MarshmallowSoda! Thank you for the request!<br/>Enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy</span>
  <span> thought that today was going to be the best. </span>
  <span>It is</span>
  <span> his </span>
  <span>birthday after all</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, a Witch was blocking his and his best frien</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span>/</span>
  <span>brothers‘</span>
  
  <span>path</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Techno had always told them to stay away from this mob, but now way is Tommy going to listen to the monotone pig.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <span>so,</span>
  <span> they were now, the witch dead (Because of Tommy, Duh.) and </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> as small as his pinky. </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> was hit by one of her potions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy will admit that </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> is </span>
  <span>adorable</span>
  <span> like this.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The only question is how the f*ck he </span>
  <span>would</span>
  <span> tell their family?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> was currently in Tommys pocket, and the latter was waiting to come across the first family member.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was Wilbur. He walked into the living room, where Tommy was not so subtly talking to his pocket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Toms?” The by jumped at the voice.</span>
  <span> “What are you doing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur is staring at the pocket, and Tommy knew they were caught.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your pocket F*</span>
  <span>cking</span>
  <span> moving?!”</span>
  <span> He yells.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks down, and it is moving.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Goddamnit</span>
  
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>He mutters.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur seemed to have heard him, the loud “TUBBO?!” proves it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy </span>
  <span>nods and</span>
  <span> pulls the tiny bee lover out of the pocket. </span>
  <span>Wilbur stands there, mouth </span>
  <span>agape</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE F*CK?!?!” The yell attracts the other two family members attention.</span>
  <span> Techno and Phil are now here, all staring at the tiny Tubbo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was </span>
  <span>silence from them all, and then </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> squirmed in Tommys hand. </span>
  <span>“Put me down!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur </span>
  <span>cooed. The panic of having a </span>
  <span>three-inch-tall</span>
  
  <span>child was gone for a minute.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And it was back as quickly as it left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to make sure he doesn’t get hurt!” Tommy yells.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<span>Tommy</span>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <span>The family decided that until he was back to normal, each of them would take a turn watching him every day. Tommys was </span>
  <span>first.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The day was </span>
  <span>boring</span>
  <span>, to be honest. They ate, played </span>
  <span>hide</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>seek</span>
  <span> (Which was not fair at all.) and </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> played with the bees.</span>
  
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<span>Techno</span>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <span>This day was </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> same as yesterday. The only difference is that Techno sat and read a book instead of playing hide and </span>
  <span>seek</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<span>Phil</span>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Can you guess what happened today?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Same as the last two.</span>
  
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<span>Wilbur</span>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> sat, listening to him play music for hours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was </span>
  <span>mesmerized</span>
  <span> at how </span>
  <span>adorable</span>
  <span> small </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> is.</span>
  
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<span>All</span>
</li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Everybody was free this </span>
  <span>day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They ate breakfast together, and then sat on the couch to watch a movie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were halfway into it when most fell asleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Wheres</span>
  
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span>?” Tommy is the one to ask that, searching around for the tiny boy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The family look around, panic finally setting in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Search for him but be careful. Don’t step on him.” Phil orders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They spend hours searching, and when all hope seems lost, Wilbur goes to grab his pen from his pocket. Instead of grabbing a pen, he grabs the </span>
  <span>three-inch-tall</span>
  <span> bee lover.</span>
  <span> There was a collective sigh of </span>
  <span>relief</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tiny reunion, but it was getting late. Phil took the boy to his own room for the first time in a while. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> had woken up in his bed, no recollection of the day before. He remembered being small, but yesterday? Nada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You slept in my pocket!” Wilbur </span>
  <span>doesn’t</span>
  <span> try to hide the teasing in his voice. “It was </span>
  <span>adorable</span>
  <span>!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> flushed at his brothers claim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I Will admit, it was quite cute.” Phil is the one to say that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> gasps, hiding his flushed face from his family. “DAD!”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back!<br/>So, i have decided that every Sunday i will take the day off, and im going to change my twice a day to once a day<br/>I hope you understand!<br/>Thank you guys for all the nice comments during my short break! I appreciate it!<br/>Comment, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Rebellion part 2 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The five reunite with their parents (And sorta family)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad?” Tommy liked to think he looked more like his mother. The man, identical to Tommy in many ways, proved that wrong. </p><p>His father turned to face him, and Tommy saw the joy and relief in his eyes. </p><p>Tommy was brought into a tight hug, and he could feel the tears soak into his shoulder. </p><p>“Theseus!” The voice was close to his ear. “Youre alive!” </p><p>Tommy had been called ‘Tommy’ for so long that he forgot that he had another name. </p><p>On the other hand, his family had named him, not Plum. That made him feel better. </p><p>“Let's get you home.” Ranboos (And Erets) mother said to the group. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what happened? Why did the Plum guy take you?” Schlatt, Drista and Tubbos father, asked. </p><p>Tommy flinched, and Ranboo took it upon himself to answer. </p><p>“We were taken because we have magic.” He teleported to behind them to prove his point. “Plum raised us normally for a few years, until his daughter died. Then he started executing us.” </p><p>Tommy had no wish to listen to this, so he turned into a cat. The adults startled, but Tubbo let Cat-Tommy rest on his lap. </p><p>Phil- Tommys father, broke the silence. “So Drista can turn into a blob, Ranboo can teleport, and Tommy can turn into a cat.” </p><p>“Shapeshift, not only a cat.” Ranboo corrected.  </p><p>Phil nodded. “Shapeshift.” </p><p>Schlatt turned to the other two. “What about you?” </p><p>Tubbo looked up at his father, still petting Cat-Tommy. “Nature control.” He produced a flower from his hand as an example. </p><p>Purpled, who had been quiet for a long time, spoke up. “Enhanced senses. Strength, hearing, speed. Those things.” </p><p>Sam, his father, placed his hand on Purpleds shoulder in a comforting way. </p><p>They learned a lot during the next few days. They each have more family. </p><p>Tubbo and Drista have a brother, as well as a stepfather. Dream is their brother, and Quackity is their stepfather. </p><p>Ranboo has a sister only a few years older than him. </p><p>Purpled has an older brother, who is named Punz. </p><p>Tommy, he has two brothers, Techno and Wilbur. His mother had died years ago. </p><p>That made him sad, he had never had a mother before. </p><p> </p><p>The moment they got back reporters were on them.  </p><p>There were many theories the public made.  </p><p>‘They killed the children!’ </p><p>‘I bet they aren't even real!’ </p><p>Those type of things.  </p><p>It was stupid, and the five of them did not care much about it. </p><p>They were fully reunited with their families, and that’s all that matters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. L'Arbre de la vie part 1 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy was born from the tree of life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had been living in the woods since he was a child. Hed never made human contact. </p><p>He didn’t even have parents. </p><p>Tommy had been born to the ‘L’arbre de la vie’ in the forest ‘Des ames.’ </p><p>He learned those were from a language the humans called ‘French.’ </p><p>The mean the Tree of Life and souls. </p><p>Why were they called that? He did not know. </p><p>The Tree part must have been true though, as Tommy was given life through it. </p><p>He had never even tried to leave the forest. Mother gave him food, protection, warmth, and everything he would need! </p><p>She had warned him that the humans knew about him. The blessed child in the souls' forest that bleeds gold and cries diamond. Someday he would be found.  </p><p>The ones who find him will either be good, and help him, or bad, and use him for the precious materials. </p><p>Another thing about him is that his arms and legs have bark on it. From his wrist to his elbow, and his ankle to his knee. Vines crawl from those to the rest of his body, flowers and berries growing on it. </p><p>Most of those flowers and berries hold magical properties. Healing, Poisoning, and even hallucinations. Tommy had taken to calling them ‘Drugs.’ </p><p>The animals living in the forest loved him, and he loved them back. When he heard that they were being killed for useless human needs he grew angry.  </p><p>There is no way he would ever let them find him. </p><p> </p><p>There are humans in the forest. They're looking for Tommy, he can tell.  </p><p>These aren't the good ones though; they have a cage and multiple weapons. Mother said they were to keep him trapped and to subdue him.  </p><p>He watches from the shadows, disguised as a tree. They will only find him if they look hard enough. </p><p>What he didn’t expect was for one of the humans to be a hybrid. An owl to be exact. That meant their hearing was amazing. They turned their gaze to his spot. </p><p>An arrow was released, hitting him right in the arm. He gave a shout as the gold liquid dripped out. </p><p>The attention was fully on him now, and Tommy knew he had to run. </p><p>He didn’t get to, because a net was flung on top of him, succeeding in keeping him down. </p><p>“The Golden Ichor!” A voice exclaimed as he struggled. “It's the one!” </p><p>He continues to fight against the bonds, and he starts growing Nerium oleander. The most toxic plant known. He is stopped when a powder is spread through the air. </p><p>Soul powder, a powder that comes from soul sand. Soul sand can stop any magic from being used, even his. </p><p>Tommy is 90% magic. The other ten are the human part of him, the part that makes him alive. With his magic off, he lost all function.  </p><p>He was limp under the net. He felt something sharp pierce his leg, and he let out another yell. Tears were dripping down his face, and someone wiped them off. </p><p>“The diamonds as well!” Another voice yelled. </p><p>Mother was calling out for him, unable to stop the hunters.  </p><p>He yelled again as a piece of the bark on his arm was stripped away, leaving his flesh and golden blood in the frigid air. </p><p>“We're going to be rich now!” </p><p>Tommy opened his bleary eyes. One of them were over him, manically grinning. </p><p>“Isn't there supposed to be that tree that will protect it?”  </p><p>“The soul powder will stop it.” </p><p>And so, Tommy let his vision go dark. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy woke up, and they were still in the forest They were in a camp, many other voices around him. </p><p>He groaned, clutching his head, and sitting up. The voices stopped. Looking up, he was met with all eyes on him. </p><p>He froze.  </p><p>“What the F*ck?!” He yelled, backing into the wall behind him. </p><p>“It can talk?” Someone in the group whispered, only just loud enough for Tommy to hear. </p><p>He turned to the owner of the voice. “Hell, yes I can talk. And I would appreciate it if you did not use the sand, I'm almost fully magic.” </p><p>That brought a flinch from someone in the back. This group was the bad people, but some of the good people were spying on them. </p><p>There are more in the trees, Tommy can feel them. </p><p>The powder is fading, soon he will be able to create one of his Drugs. Then maybe the good people can help him. </p><p>He plunged his vines into the ground as discreet as possible.  </p><p>If this went well, he would be free by morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>Thank you for reading this!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Like Father, like Son ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy is just like his father</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this one a while ago and decided to rewrite it and use it<br/>Hope you liked it!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy wanted to feel loved again. </p>
<p>His mother had left when he was a baby. </p>
<p>His father used to love him but drifted further away as the years went by. </p>
<p>Dream had once loved him. </p>
<p>Until the God grew bored of him. </p>
<p>He watched as Dream and George grew closer. </p>
<p>Even though he knew their love was one sided, he still felt the sadness, the jealousy when seeing them. </p>
<p>Even though he knew his father was dead, and couldn’t remember being a bad father, he couldn’t help but hate him. </p>
<p>Even though his friends loved him, he couldn’t help but envy them and their perfect lives. </p>
<p>And as he stared at the button if front of him, the same button his father had pressed before. </p>
<p>And even though he hated everyone in the city, he still remembered when he had loved them. </p>
<p>Fundy stared down at the button for a minute before making up his mind. </p>
<p>He looked up at his father, who like his father before him, was trying to stop his son. </p>
<p>Fundy smiled sadly at him before placing his hand above the button. </p>
<p>“It was never meant to be.” And like the two others who had said that phrase, he pressed it. </p>
<p>And the explosions began. </p>
<p>It sounded beautiful to Fundy.  </p>
<p>It looked like unfinished art. </p>
<p>What can he say? </p>
<p>Like Father, like Son.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Not a Mutt ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is a a racoon, and gets caught</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did you know that racoons like it better in cities? </p><p>It's different for Racoon Hybrids. </p><p>They prefer it in the wild, away from those who see them as mutts and pests. </p><p>Tommy is one. </p><p>Not a pest, mind you. A Racoon Hybrid. </p><p>He was born a hybrid to human parents, and so they left him in the forest outside of the city. A pack of racoons found him and raised him as their own. </p><p>Like racoons, he has markings around his eyes. And like racoons, they help him to see clearly. </p><p>He can eat anything, but if the thing he eats makes normal humans sick, they make him sick as well. It's harder to do though and is only mild next to humans' sickness. </p><p>Tommy is clever and cunning, much like the creature he takes after. </p><p>It’s dangerous though, being a hybrid with no protection. Hunters could come and take him, either selling him to the highest bidder or killing him. </p><p>Tommy knew he would get caught someday, just not this soon. </p><p>He was scavenging for clothing (he may have been raised by animals, but that doesn’t mean he is one) when he was jumped by a hunter. </p><p>Racoons have a super sense that warns them of danger. Whenever he was in the city it went crazy, but he tended to ignore it. </p><p>The hunter was on his back, holding him down. Tommy thrashed, trying to free himself. </p><p>It was unsuccessful though, and soon his arms and legs were tied together. </p><p>Now, Racoons are known to be escape artists. Tommy is also a great escape artists, but he prefers to act aggressive. </p><p>That would not work here, he was given proof when he was violently ripped from the ground. </p><p>He was in the middle of a circle of hunters. </p><p> </p><p>He found himself being carried over one of the hunters' shoulders hours later. </p><p>He thrashed, still trying to free himself from their tight grip. </p><p>He was finally put down when he bit the hunters' shoulder, large canines sticking into it. </p><p>He was thrown to the ground with a yell, pain blossoming where in his back where he slammed into the dirt.  </p><p>“The filthy mutt bit me!” The hunter cried out. </p><p>The other hunters were too distracted with helping the one he bit, and so they didn’t notice him tearing the ropes with his claws. </p><p>He stood and ran. </p><p>He didn’t make it far before a shot rang out.  Looking down, he realized the shot was a bullet, one that was now in his leg. </p><p>He jumped into a tree, trying not to put weight on the injury. </p><p>He got to the top quickly (Thank god for his Racoon traits.) and hid between the branches. He was too high to be caught now. He looked down at the wound, wincing at how much blood he was losing fast. </p><p>He lasted half an hour before losing consciousness. The last thing he was aware of was gentle hands picking him up, and wings beating. </p><p>For the first time ever, he felt safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weve reached 13000 hits! Thank you guys so much!<br/>Comments, Kudos and Requests arealways appreciated!<br/>See you guys monday!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Discord! <3 (Not for this book or my account though lol.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The discord im sharing is not for my fics, its a multifandom server my friends and i decided to make!<br/>
You can share art, fanfics, hang out, discuss fandoms and much more!<br/>
You dont need to join, but if you do we'd appreciate it if you'd read the welcome-pls-read channel first!<br/>
Please be kind!<br/>
I hope to see some of you there!<br/>
&lt;3 </p><p>https://discord.gg/SnmhrdFmWG</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Fridge #</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil tells the kids who their mother was</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by ParadiseShards, thank you for the request!<br/>Enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad?” Tommy, who was currently lying upside down half off a couch said suddenly. “Who's mom?” </p><p>Phil spit out the coffee he was drinking, spluttering a bit. </p><p>Wilbur seemed to panic at that response. “Its okay if you don’t want to!” </p><p>Phil started laughing, surprising them even more. “No, No, its okay!” </p><p>And now he was being surrounded by his children, (surprisingly) Techno included. </p><p>“So, one day...” </p><p> </p><p>Phil had never really like electronics, they were complicated. </p><p>Not that a fridge would count as an electronic.  </p><p>Phil had decided to keep a fridge he had found in the middle of the woods. He probably should have suspected something wrong with it, but he just took it home.  </p><p>The first thing he did with it was put fresh pork chops in it. The next day he went to get it out, but instead was met with the red eyes of a baby. </p><p>A baby that happened to be a pig hybrid. </p><p>He took the poor thing out of the fridge, and kept it. </p><p>That’s when he realized the fridge was magic. </p><p>A few days later he put a guitar in it. He wanted to know if it was just food that worked. </p><p>An hour later there was another baby. wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes. </p><p>And so, he raised them both as twins, despite being a few days apart. </p><p>Techno and Wilbur were eight years old when Phil did it again. It was night, and the boys were asleep, so he snuck to where he hid the fridge, and put a live racoon in it.  </p><p>He wanted to know how living things would affect it. </p><p>Still the same as the pork chops and the guitar. There was a baby, with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes.  </p><p>He named the kid Tommy, although Techno wanted him to be Theseus. </p><p> </p><p>“Our mom was a fridge?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>Join us in the  multifandom server, there are eleven of us now<br/>Read the pinned comments in the Welcom-pls-read channel first if you do join!<br/>https://discord.gg/SnmhrdFmWG<br/>Hope to see some of you there!<br/>Anways, 14k hits! Thank you guys so much!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Server Death ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Blood and death lol<br/>Ranboo angst go brrrr</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On the discord i made a bet with Paradise Shards that i could make them sad, so until i do there will be some like this lol<br/>And Paradise, i hope it worked<br/>Enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> dying. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> could see it all</span>
  <span> from where he was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as George was taken down first. </span>
  <span>Technoblades</span>
  <span> dogs ripping hi</span>
  <span>m apart. He heard the brits </span>
  <span>pained</span>
  <span> shouts for Dream, the man George had thought loved him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watched </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> burn to death, his own element consuming him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Erets</span>
  <span> head </span>
  <span>was not</span>
  <span> attached to their body. How fitting, a </span>
  <span>kings’</span>
  <span> death is decapitation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, Jack and Puffy all sported a wound in their chests, all impaled by the same sword.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Egg was killing others. </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Hannah, Foolish and so many more. Red liquids </span>
  <span>accompanied</span>
  <span> the Red vines.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was fighting Tommy and </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> right now</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> could see the fatigue in both </span>
  <span>boys'</span>
  <span> eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” A voice came from behind him. Turning revealed Phil. The man </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> could see as a father.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is wrong.” He told the man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was now holding Tommy up by the neck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> winced as he through the boy to the ground. Techno brought his axe down, slicing through his younger brothers’ neck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> heard </span>
  <span>Tubbos</span>
  <span> agonizing cry, and his heart broke. He had never wanted to hear that come from his </span>
  <span>platonic</span>
  <span> husband.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What would happen to their son now?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what they deserve for creating the government.” Phil placed his hand on the hybrids shoulder. “I thought you agreed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> shook his head. “I side with the people, not kill all of them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phil </span>
  <span>sighed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids dead.” He told the boy. </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> knew who he was talking about </span>
  <span>immediately</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He backed away from his ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>father’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>as quickly as possible. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> let out another shriek as the blade pierced his thigh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> could feel the tears well up in his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You monster.” He whispered, barely loud enough for Phil to hear. “</span>
  <span>YOU</span>
  <span> MONSTER!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phil gave a soft smile. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> gasped as something pierced him from behind. It exited through his stomach, and </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> recognized it as Nightmare. Dreams’ blade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you were against the </span>
  <span>government</span>
  <span>.” The Green clad man whispered in his ear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> fell without the blades support. Strong arms caught him before he hit the ground.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> sorry, I truly am.” Phils soft blue eyes would be comforting, had he not just initiated </span>
  <span>Ranboos</span>
  <span> death. “</span>
  <span>It's</span>
  
  <span>either</span>
  <span> us, or death with them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbos</span>
  <span> cries cut off, and </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> knew his husband was dead. Soon he would join him though. Soon he would join them all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He coughed, blood spilling from his lips. Phil pulled him closer. </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> tried pushing him away, but he grew too weak to keep doing it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, son.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> wanted to scream, to curse at the gods that brought this to them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” Dreams bored tone angered him more. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let him do this, then we can go.” Techno had joined them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phil looked up for a moment, before grabbing something from his pocket. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what was left of him.” He handed </span>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> a small object, one he could identify as a Gold Nugget. God, </span>
  <span>they</span>
  <span> really killed </span>
  <span>him.</span>
  <span> His son? A child?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed, pulling it close.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Phil kissed his forehead, before placing him down gently.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> heard the trio walk away. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All he could see were the bright stars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that the big </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>dipper</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> he saw?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out another sob. He was going to die alone, just like his husband had. Just like his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Son.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he</span>
  <span> could meet them again in the afterlife. </span>
  <span>Maybe Michael</span>
  <span> will say his first word in the afterlife. </span>
  <span>Maybe they</span>
  <span> can have their real wedding in the afterlife.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo</span>
  <span> knew that if he got up and looked around, all he would see was red. Red and the bodies of so many.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not like he could get up </span>
  <span>anyway</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More blood bubbled past his lips, and he smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> coming, my love. My friends. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> can meet my real family when </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> dead. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> will </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> me when </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> dead. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> afterlife </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> real. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> putting too much hope in a dream.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The stars were getting brighter, but everything else was getting darker. Soon they blurred together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> worry love, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> coming.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Join the Discord if u want!<br/>https://discord.gg/SnmhrdFmWG<br/>Weve had alot of fun so far, and id love for more to join!<br/>If you want to give a request for a oneshot but dont want everyone to know, you can DM me on discord GreekGeek#0062 and tell me what you want to be called<br/>&lt;3</p><p>(P.S. Im already done the next Oneshot so im going to upload it later.)<br/>(P.P.S. Its really sad lol, i almost cried!)<br/>(P.P.P.S. The people on the discord has helped with the prompts for some of these, so thank you guys so much!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Sunshine # ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Skephalo<br/>BadBoyHalo angst</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by DispareBoi! Thank you for the request!<br/>Those on the Discord helped with this!<br/>Thank you guys so much!<br/>Enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Geppy</span>
  <span>!” Bad squealed as his boyfriend barreled into him. “</span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> trying to make Muffins!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> ignored the Demons complaint, instead nuzzling his face into the boys</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span> neck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although he was slightly mad, Bad smiled at the action.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If </span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <span> going to be like this, you might as well help me!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy goes to slip away, but flour </span>
  <span>covers</span>
  <span> them both before he </span>
  <span>can.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theres a chorus of laughs and giggles as the flour gets tossed around even more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Boy was sleeping, cuddled into his Demon </span>
  <span>boyfriends'</span>
  <span> side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad shows a soft smile, </span>
  <span>smoothing the hair on his </span>
  <span>boyfriends’ head</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> turns in his sleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me happy, when skies are gray.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad smiles again as Skeppy smiles in his sleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>you'll</span>
  <span> never know, Dear, how much I love you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> nuzzles his face into the Demons neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> take, my sunshine away.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap! Get back here young man!” Their adopted son had set the living room on fire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theres a laugh as the boy runs </span>
  <span>again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Geppy</span>
  <span>! Help me get him!” Bad turns to his boyfriend for help, but the diamond covered boy avoids him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span>!” Bad chases after the boy, ignoring </span>
  <span>Skeppys</span>
  <span> protests.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chases the pyromaniac until they reach a clearing. A beautiful clearing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad lets out an amazed gasp.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa! Daddy said to wait for him!” </span>
  <span>Sapnaps</span>
  <span> tugging on Bads pantleg.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The demon cocks his head to the side in a confused manor. “</span>
  <span>Wait...?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theres a noise in the bushes as </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> bursts through.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy! I did it!” The child runs to his father.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> ruffles the </span>
  <span>boys</span>
  <span> hair. “Good job Buddy!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad looking at him in confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> laughs and walks forward to</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>Demon and</span>
  <span> get on his knee.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Badboyhalo</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>weve</span>
  <span> been dating for a long time. I love you so much, so I want to ask this question.” </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> holds his breath as Bad continues to stare at him in confusion. Bad lets out a gasp and puts his </span>
  <span>hand to his mouth as a small box is revealed. “Will you marry me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad pounces on him. “Yes! Yes! One million times Yes!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They're</span>
  <span> both crying now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” </span>
  <span>Sapnaps</span>
  <span> small voice floats through the forest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span>, do you take </span>
  <span>BadBoyhalo</span>
  <span>  to be your </span>
  <span>wedded</span>
  
  <span>bride</span>
  <span>, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> part</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
  <span>Skeppys</span>
  <span> smiling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>BadBoyHalo</span>
  <span>, do you take </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> to be your </span>
  <span>wedded</span>
  <span> husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Bad is also smiling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then may you kiss the </span>
  <span>Bride!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They meet in the middle, the kiss so full of love.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They are happy as husbands now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Egg took </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span>, and told </span>
  <span>BadBoyHalo</span>
  
  <span>they would give him back if he complied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he did. He did everything the Egg said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he never got Skeppy back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <span>doesn’t</span>
  
  <span>matte</span>
  <span> though! He will continue </span>
  <span>until</span>
  <span> the Egg does give him back!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>tinniymmoT </span>
  <span>em</span>
  
  <span>gnirB</span>
  <span>” Most would not be able to understand the Egg, but Bad could. Being a fellow Demon and all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Bad tried to sound as monotone as he could be. “He shall be here by sunset.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Tendril wrapped around his leg pulled away, allowing him to leave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <span>they're</span>
  <span> both demons, The Eggs control does not include Bad. Bad magic </span>
  <span>won't</span>
  <span> work either. Hence why </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> was being held hostage. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a lie to </span>
  <span>say</span>
  <span> bad </span>
  <span>hadn't</span>
  <span> tried to get the diamond boy back. No matter what he did, the Egg never budged.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And now he was hunting </span>
  <span>Tommyinnit</span>
  <span> down to give to the Egg. Who knows why?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad will make sure it </span>
  <span>doesn’t</span>
  <span> kill the kid.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>It's</span>
  <span> ugly!” Tommy had yelled as soon as he saw the Egg. “You listen to it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad stayed </span>
  <span>mute but</span>
  <span> nodded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out an unintelligible grumble. </span>
  <span>One</span>
  <span> Bad would have yelled at him for.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>tinniymmoT</span>
  
  <span>em</span>
  
  <span>thguorb</span>
  
  <span>evah</span>
  
  <span>ou</span>
  <span>Y</span>
  <span>” Tommy flinches at the loud voice, but Bad stays as still as ever.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“.</span>
  <span>doog</span>
  
  <span>enod</span>
  
  <span>evah</span>
  
  <span>ouY</span>
  <span>.” It echoes throughout the room. “.su evael”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad </span>
  <span>nods and</span>
  
  <span>exits </span>
  <span>the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy has been </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> there for </span>
  <span>a while</span>
  <span>. Bad starting to get worried.</span>
  <span> The Egg was not something to trust.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad was about to go back in when there was white hot </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his arm. </span>
  <span>Demons</span>
  
  <span>can't</span>
  <span> feel pain, </span>
  <span>but </span>
  <span>entiring</span>
  <span> a blood bond lets</span>
  
  <span>them feel the pain of their bondmate. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad is bonded with </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That means Skeppys in danger!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As a bonded, he </span>
  <span>can</span>
  <span> find his </span>
  <span>bondmate</span>
  <span> if they are in pain. Hed be able to find </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> now!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Egg </span>
  <span>isn't</span>
  <span> something to trust.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had told him </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> was with it, but </span>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <span> not true. Bad followed his bond to Dreams base. The one his friends let the </span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>uffinteers camp at a long time ago.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> is somewhere here. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theres a cage. A small one, but big enough to fit a human being in it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> sits there, blood exiting his body through a wound in his arm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad is quick to free him, catching him before he falls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theres a groan of pain from the smaller male, and the eyes Bad loved to stare into revealed themselves.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were different, </span>
  <span>unfocused</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> and dull. </span>
  <span>Bads heart clenched at the sight.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>B’d</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>Skeppys</span>
  <span> voice is weak, and Bad can feel the tears well up in his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Demons nods, pulling the boy close and kissing his forehead. “M here Geppy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theres another flash of pain as a wound magically tears itself into </span>
  <span>Skeppys</span>
  <span> skin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did this </span>
  <span>Geppy</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>His voice is </span>
  <span>meek</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>D’eam</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>T’k</span>
  <span> me an’ </span>
  <span>h’rt</span>
  <span>.” Bad lets out a sob. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> as close as he can.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>H’rts</span>
  
  <span>B’d</span>
  <span>.” The diamond boy whispers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad rocks his head back and forth in a comforting manor. “I know </span>
  <span>Geppy</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>It'll</span>
  <span> be over soon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another wound comes, but on Skeppys neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad watches as the boy becomes unable to breathe. No matter how much he tries, he will die.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You are my sunshine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> closes his eyes, content crossing his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My only sunshine.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bads tears are dripping down his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me happy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sooths down one of </span>
  <span>Skeppys</span>
  <span> stray hairs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When skies are gray.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppys</span>
  <span> breathing is growing scarcer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>you'll</span>
  <span> never know, Dear.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His Diamonds are fading.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How much I love you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad wishes he could stay in this moment, </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> laying so </span>
  <span>peacefully</span>
  <span> in his arms. Minus the dying part, of course.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“please don’t take.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppys</span>
  <span> stopped breathing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My sunshine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His pulse and heartbeat are gone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“away.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He whispers the last part of the song, tears flowing out of his eyes at a quicker pace.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He holds </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> for a minute longer, before laying him gently on the obsidian.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then </span>
  <span>there's</span>
  <span> pain. So much worse than ever before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>cannot</span>
  <span> breathe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just like </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  
  <span>could not</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another part of being bonded meant they never parted. If one died, so did the other.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad was on the ground next to </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span>, pained gasps escaping him as he grabbed his </span>
  <span>Husbands </span>
  <span>limp hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you </span>
  <span>Geppy</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes slip close, and </span>
  <span>hes</span>
  <span> content.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hes going to see </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hes going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Free.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, i made Bad the wife lol<br/>Join the discord if you want to discuss random fandom stuff (any fandom, not just MCYT or DSMP)<br/>https://discord.gg/SnmhrdFmWG<br/>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The new villain ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam is a god</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discord once again helped me with this idea!<br/>Thank you guys so much!<br/>Wed love for you to join in as well!<br/>https://discord.gg/SnmhrdFmWG<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam has been alive for a long time. Longer than anyone would ever guess. </p><p>He, Dream and Karl are gods.  </p><p>Dream being the god of Chaos.  </p><p>Karl the god of Time. </p><p>And Sam, The god of balance. </p><p>Sam had always controlled the balance in the world.  </p><p>But being a god, he saw a lot of terrible things.  </p><p>But what broke him the most was watching children get hurt and die. </p><p>That’s why he was protective of the minors on Dream SMP. He did not want to watch children get hurt. </p><p>So, he took them. </p><p>‘Kidnapped’ is not the right word, more like ‘took for their own safety.’ </p><p>He took Tommy first, covering it up with the ‘prison break.’ </p><p>He took Tubbo and Ranboo from Snowchester after he told them Tommy ‘died.’ </p><p>He took Purpled from his house in the dead of night.  </p><p>He kept them safe. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy doesn’t know how long they had been here. A week? A month? A year? </p><p>Sam had drugged them, so much that they can barely move.  </p><p>Weakness, Nausea, so many Healing potions that the injuries that weren't supposed to heal did, and it was extremely painful. </p><p>Sam had explained that this was to protect them, but it was doing anything but that. </p><p>Tubbo had been asleep for a long time, comatose. Ranboo was holding him. Purpled was the only one still able to move and was kicking the door. </p><p>Tommy was laying down, watching them.  </p><p>He wished they were free. </p><p> </p><p>Sam had not been back for a long time.  </p><p>Purpled hopes that mean he has been caught, and they will be free soon. </p><p>The other three were all comatose now, weakness potions wearing them down enough to do that. </p><p>Purpled was afraid that if he slept, he would join them. He didn’t want that. He wants to go home to his family.  </p><p>But Sam has taken that away from him. </p><p>Sam is the new villain of the story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>We've hit 15k hits! Thank you guys so much!<br/>You guys can DM me on discord, GreekGeek#0062, if you want<br/>&lt;3</p><p>(undortunatly, no second oneshot day, Sorry!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Wrong Promise ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo promised they wouldn’t become their mentors. They kept that promise, but broke the unsaid one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weird idea lol<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had promised Tubbo he wouldn’t become the next Wilbur, if his friend didn’t become the next Schlatt. <br/>They kept that promise. <br/>That promise, but they broke the one they never made. </p><p>Tommy had turned to drinking, relishing in the numb feeling he would get. The feeling that he didn’t need to care for anything. <br/>Tubbo was loosing himself. He can hear a voice in his head, begging for him to kill everyone around him. </p><p>Ranboo joined them in their hideout a few weeks ago, Dreams voice having multiplied into many. All of them begged for blood. <br/>Purpled came not long after him, giving no reason as to why. <br/>Who cares though. They’re kids. They deserve to live as them for a little while. </p><p>Tommy’s drinking was getting worse. He was hurting the others. <br/>Tommy was turning into the next Schlatt. </p><p>Tubbo had created the nukes, prepared to shoot towards L”manburg. At least, what it used to be. The voice yelled at him to press it. <br/>Tubbo was turning into the next Wilbur. </p><p>Ranboos head was full of chants, mostly ‘Blood for the Blood God.’ Whatever that means. He found himself sparring more, practicing and drawing the blood of prey for the voices. They were happy. <br/>Ranboo was Becoming the next Technoblade. </p><p>Purpled was manipulating them. He made them do bad stuff. <br/>Purpled was becoming the next Dream. </p><p>The children had tried so hard to not become the villains, but they were. Unaware at first, but soon they knew. <br/>Tommy tried to stop drinking. <br/>It didn’t work. <br/>Tubbo tried to stay away from explosives. <br/>It didn’t work. <br/>Ranboo tried to silence the voices. <br/>It didn’t work. <br/>Purpled tried to stop his manipulative ways. <br/>It didn’t work. <br/>They would become the villains, whether they wanted to or not. </p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>There are twelve of us on the discord now, we hope you’d like to join us!<br/>https://discord.gg/SnmhrdFmWG<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Felines ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Superpower au again, but better</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am desperate for requests!<br/>Id appreciate some!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philzas school of supernatural's had always been weird. I mean, they all have superpowers. How is that not weird? </p><p>It became even weirder when the twins came. Theseus and Toby, unknown abilities. Many assumed shapeshifting, as they were always a cat.  </p><p> </p><p>Phil had received word from Puffy that there were two more coming to the school. </p><p>The car had arrived, but instead of two human children, there was a cage. A cage with two small cats. </p><p>“They used to be humans, but their home life wasn’t good. They changed into cats and haven't changed back since.” Was the woman's explanation. </p><p>Phil had long since shed the cage, instead having both (sleeping) cats in his arms. He still hadn't brought them to the other student, but he could feel them watching him. </p><p>It wasn’t long until there was a crowd, all admiring the cute creatures.  </p><p>The loud noises they were making woke one up. Baby blue eyes blinked open, belonging to the brown tabby. It stared up at them, before closing its eyes once again. </p><p>Phil laughed. He reached down to pet the small creature, taking note that he leaned into the touch. </p><p>“Which one are you, bud? Theseus or Toby?” The Tabby (reluctantly) got up, making the group either coo or freeze. </p><p>The cat stayed in front of phil, waiting. Phil got the hint, holding his hands out. </p><p>“Go to my Right hand if you're Theseus, go to my left if you're Toby.” The Cat placed its paw in his left hand.  </p><p>“So, you're Toby, that’s Theseus?” A tiny nod. That earned more coos from the group. </p><p>Toby turned back to his brother (still sleeping) and grabbed him by the neck. There was a cat like shriek as he flung Theseus off the table. The cat, now awake, landed on his paws. He hissed, but Toby only rolled his eyes and sat down again. </p><p> </p><p>The twins had been there for months, and everyone had grown used to seeing them around.  </p><p>Theseus would sit outside of the training grounds, watching Dream and Techno fight. Wilbur would often be there as well, petting the small creature. </p><p>Toby liked to stay with Niki, Ranboo and Eret. He helped them create the food, and care for the plants. The kid even made friends with the bees. </p><p>After seven months, something happened.  </p><p>As there were supernatural's like the school, there were supernatural's that are the opposite.  </p><p>Evil. </p><p>A villain named Exde came, taking everyone in the building down. Kidnapping them as well. </p><p>Minus the twins. </p><p>And Darryl. He can blend in the shadows. A very pog power to the twins. </p><p>And so, dear reader, this is where the excitement begins. </p><p> </p><p>Exde was planning to sell them, all of them. They had tried to escape, but the mans’ power is to stop powers.  </p><p>It had been a week, maybe two, time makes no sense here, since they were taken. Two weeks of Exde trying to sell them. </p><p>“Ive gotten a buyer.” He told them that night. “They will be here tomorrow. Be nice.” </p><p>‘Nice’ is something they were for sure not going to be. </p><p>And so, night passed. The next day came quickly, and soon Exde was bringing two men into the ‘dungeon.’ </p><p>“This all of them?” The blonde one asked. He crouched staring into Ranboos mismatched eyes. </p><p>“Yes, that’s all of them.” </p><p>The buyer hummed. </p><p>“How much for them?” The other one, a brunnete, asked. </p><p>Exde held out his hand. “twenty grand.” </p><p>They reeled back at that.  </p><p>“twenty?!”  </p><p>“Each.” Exde smirked.  </p><p>The blonde grumbled a bit but handed over the money. </p><p> </p><p>They were placed in the back of a truck. It hit a bump occasionally, and that sent them flying.  </p><p>The vehicle stopped after a few hours, and the door was opened.  </p><p>Instead of what they were expecting, they were met with a familiar face. </p><p>“Darryl!” Skeppy launched himself at his friend, laughing as they crashed to the ground. “Youre okay!” </p><p>Darrly laughed as well, squirming out of the tight embrace. </p><p>“Yep!” He stood straight. “Tommy and Tubbo helped me get you guys out!” </p><p>Phil cocked his head to the side. “Tommy and Tubbo?” </p><p>Darryl nodded. “Theseus and Toby! They turned human to help me, and they want to be called Tommy and Tubbo!” </p><p>“The two guys that ‘bought’ us, was that them?” Wilburs voice betrayed his excitement. </p><p>Darryl nodded.  </p><p>The door creaked open, and the brown-haired guy from before stepped in.  </p><p>He turned to the group, yelping as he saw them all staring at him. </p><p>“Sorry! I'm not used to being human around you!” He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  </p><p>“Tubbo, I'm guessing.” Phil stated. </p><p>The boy nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! That’s me!” </p><p>“And I'm Tommy Kraken innit!” The voice echoed through the room from the speakers.  </p><p>There was a collective silence, before the group burst out laughing. </p><p>It felt nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>16K hits! Oh my gosh thank you guys so much!<br/>And to think i only started this 34 days ago!<br/>I appreciate it so much!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Shunned ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Antfrost angst</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of the minor characters of the SMP deserve some main character spots too lol<br/>Im thinking about doing ConnorEatsPants next, what do you think?<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hybrids </span>
  <span>arent</span>
  <span> hated, per say. Hybrids are loved by the people!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the stronger and flashier ones are. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cats? They are subject to Hybrid-discrimination. Something Humans and other </span>
  <span>hybrids</span>
  <span> partake in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When </span>
  <span>AntFront</span>
  <span> presented as a Cat Hybrid, he </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> shunned for it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What made him leave the village was the homophobia </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hybrid-discrimination. </span>
  <span>He’d</span>
  <span> met Velvet, and </span>
  <span>it was ‘love at first sight.’</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ant, </span>
  <span>sixteen-year-old</span>
  <span> cat hybrid, was chased from his hom</span>
  <span>e.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He spent years on his own, Velvet coming to help him whenever he was free.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ant spent the next three years alone, and then Bad fou</span>
  <span>nd him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Demon took him </span>
  <span>in and</span>
  <span> helped him with everything. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> when he told Ant to follow him below ground, he did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the Egg, heard it in his head. No matter what, it still gained control of his actions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hurt a child. One the same age he was when he was abandoned. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt him more than it should have.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet </span>
  <span>had not</span>
  <span> come by in a while. Ant was happy with that. At least he would not see what he had become.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At least</span>
  <span> he would not be affected by the Egg as well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He</span>
  <span> could find true happiness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so, with the last self-control he had, he drove the sword into his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he felt happy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah this one was short lol<br/>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>See you monday!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Tommyinnits servant ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinds a sequel to my BBH angst and Ant angst but now its ConnorEatsPants angst!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not that good tbh lol<br/>Minor characters in the SMP deserve content too!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor was only trying to live his life. He had found the shack</span>
  <span> fair in square!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s</span>
  <span> not the start of his misery. The start was joining the server in the first place. His parents were always wanting him to do something to make them proud. Joining one of the best servers in Minecraft is something that made them proud.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>During that </span>
  <span>time,</span>
  <span> he had gotten kidnapped so many times that he </span>
  <span>stopped</span>
  <span> keeping count. </span>
  <span>Another </span>
  <span>terrible thing</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Egg.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had grown everywhere. You </span>
  <span>can't</span>
  <span> move a single step without tripping over its vines.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another </span>
  <span>dreadful thing</span>
  <span> about it is that the Egg is taking over </span>
  <span>everyone's</span>
  <span> minds. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Connor had watched as Ant broke free from its control, and </span>
  <span>immediately</span>
  <span> impaled himself with a sword.</span>
  <span> Connor </span>
  <span>hadn’t</span>
  <span> been able to sleep for a long time, the sight burned into his mind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bad and </span>
  <span>Skeppy</span>
  <span> were dead as well, Connor had seen their bodies.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy is stuck in the Egg for some reason, and Connor knew it would not end well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since Tommy came out unscathed. Eyes red and veins the same.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the boy touched Connor, his vision went dark. A voice in the back of his mind told him to give up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <span> what he did. Better in peace than in a </span>
  <span>war-torn</span>
  <span> country.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gone was </span>
  <span>ConnorEatsPants</span>
  <span>, in his place was one of the </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Eggs</span>
    
  </strike>
  <span>Tomm</span>
  <span>yinnits</span>
  <span> servants.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do y'all know some good MCYT/DSMP fanfics? Im desperate for reading material lol<br/>Comments, Kudos and Requests are always appreciated!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. *Update*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Important note!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Im going to be taking a break from this book for a little to get organized, i guess.<br/>i wanna start with actual books, but in order to do that i have to finish the one i have currently. <br/>I will still write oneshots, but not as frequently as before<br/>I hope you understand!<br/>&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Tommy in trouble ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based on Tommys new vid, i wrote it in an hour lmao</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, its been a while since ive updated this<br/>Thanks for 18K BTW!<br/>I wasnt really planning to, but then i managed to create this and i wanted to post it so here it is?<br/>tbh im pretty proud of it lol<br/>Its the start of a book im gonna make i guess<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy </span>
  <span>flinched as the man</span>
  <span> smashed another </span>
  <span>jar</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Those were his life work</span>
  <span>, and some rich snob decided to </span>
  <span>destroy it. He </span>
  <span>watched</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>bills soak into the mud, ruining their value. The man </span>
  <span>was tormenting him because of that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy can't do anything without the threat of imprisonment</span>
  <span> or death</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>People that are rich, like this man, are favored by the government and will get whatever they want. </span>
  <span>If Tommy tried to fight back, verbally or physically, he will be in trouble. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man grabs another jar of money from </span>
  <span>Tommys</span>
  <span> bag and </span>
  <span>slams it down. More paper is destroyed. Its right now that he regrets getting paper money instead of </span>
  <span>coins. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get rights, street filth.” Tommy only stared blankly ahead as the man</span>
  <span> spat at him. “I bet your </span>
  <span>father regrets even meeting your mother.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned. His father was never </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> his life</span>
  <span>, and his mother had died a few years ago. He was sure that if his mother were still </span>
  <span>here,</span>
  <span> he would return, and they would be happy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t seem to like </span>
  <span>his silence and </span>
  <span>prowled closer to him. Tommy let out a hiss of pain as his boot struck his shoulder. </span>
  <span>Tommy glared at the ground below</span>
  <span> as he let out a cruel laugh.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another blow is delivered to his stomach, harder this time. He doubles over in p</span>
  <span>ain, and the man laughs again. “You </span>
  <span>won't</span>
  
  <span>be able to do shit for that horned bitch you protect.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That is the last straw. </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> has done nothing but been born a hybrid. </span>
  <span>Tommy </span>
  <span>won't</span>
  <span> let anyone talk shit about the sweet bee loving boy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man goes to kick him again, </span>
  <span>but Tommy catches the boot. He pushes him back, watching him stumble and fall into the mud he had just used </span>
  <span>as a ‘Tommy torture method.’</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man is furious by the time he stands. His face is bright red in embarrassment and his once wonderful clothing is ruined. He should be glad nob</span>
  <span>ody is here to see this.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU BRAT!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man </span>
  <span>storms over and grabs his shirt by the</span>
  <span> front. Tommy flinches as he is brought to be face to face with him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>HOW DARE YOU!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy scrunches his face in disgust as spit lands on his face</span>
  <span>. As much as defending </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>avenging his life savings gave him delight, the realization is setting in. He won't see </span>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
  <span> again</span>
  <span> and be stuck with people</span>
  
  <span>that have done</span>
  <span> so much worse than him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy lets out a scream as the man</span>
  <span> slams his knee into his stomach. The loud </span>
  <span>crack makes it so much worse. </span>
  <span>He is sure its broken, Tommy will be lucky if it doesn’t puncture something vital.</span>
  
  <span>The pain is making his head spin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man seems to have let go of Tommy, because he finds himself laying on the ground. He’s writhing in pain and regret.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>isn't</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> going to leave after all.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still doing requests, they just may be slow!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>